A Message in the Wind
by ASolidSecond
Summary: After years of separation, Lord Yupa and Asbel return to the valley in the middle of the night, half alive and shrouded in mystery. Nausicaa must finally realized her destiny to save the world she loves. aMitW IS BACK, maybe!
1. Messages on the Wind

"What do you mean

_**Author's Note: These first few chapters are a bit of a test, I'd like to see the reaction I get to the story before I publish more. If there is someone interested I could use a beta to help catch what I can't. Thank you and enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own and pretend to own any of the characters or references toMiyazaki's work. **_

"_What do you mean? You can't leave!" She could feel the blood rushing to her face._

_He stood stoically near the door, his brows knit together and his gaze rested just beyond her shoulder. He would not avert his gaze, but he would not look into her eyes._

"_I feel that it is for the best. I cannot explain myself further; I only wished to bid you farewell and express my most sincere gratitude for your kindness and generosity towards the people of Pejiete." With those words he made a formal bow and turned from the room._

_She would not call out for him, but only watch as he walked down the hall and out of sight._

A breeze blew thru the hair of the lone figure sitting atop the windmill building. Fifteen years ago this was refuge for a small girl seeking to runaway from the cruelty of parents, mourning the loss of a small friend. Eight years ago it had become a place of peace and reflection where a young lady could escape and ponder the world she could and could not see from her rooftop sanctuary. Four years ago it had been all but abandoned as the world had come, swiftly and violently to door of the valley.

Nausicaa mused on this point; it had been four years since she had found her way to her rooftop solace, and for a moment she felt as if the time had passed in the blink of an eye. That thought quickly faded as the reality crept back into her mind. Four years had passed since the defeat of the last Giant Warrior on the banks of the acid lake. Both the Tolmekians and the Ohmu had receded back into their rightful lands and for a year the Valley had begun to heal. With the help of Lord Yupa, Mito and Prince Asbel, the valley began to look familiar to those who knew it best and inviting to those to whom it was new. The survivors of Pejiete were few in number, and of those who accepted the invitation to stay in the Valley of the Wind soon found their new home in the valley and grew contented. For months the new, united people of the valley worked hard and were rewarded.

Though there had been whispers and speculation at first, the people of the Valley were content to lay aside the prophesy, which had come true in front of their eyes. Content, were they, to have their princess and the general consensus became that if she was to save the world that was all well and good; but the people of the Valley were content that she had saved them.

Nausicaa's brow furrowed as a sharp wind from the ocean scraped along her face. Not everyone had grown content. Yupa, she had always known, would allow himself to be blown with the winds across the earth in search of answers until he gave his final breath to the very winds that guided him. So when he became restless and spent his nights looking out towards the Toxic Jungle, she was not surprised. What had surprised her was to find Asbel becoming reclusive and stoic. In the first days after the defeat of the Warrior he had been lax to leave her side; helping her to regain her strength, being a confidant and partner in exploit. Within months a shadow began to fall over his eyes and he began to spend his time in deep conversation with Yupa or walking the fields furthest from the castle, until one day he had knocked on her door, and in a voice that she didn't not recognize, took his leave. He and Lord Yupa had left and had not returned.

Over three years had passed since that day. Nausicaa had grown; now twenty-one she had grown into a woman. Outwardly, little had changed, her hair was now long, laying in a plait down her back, and her body matured nicely into adulthood, but on her face remained the serene gaze, which those around her loved, for it could not help, but put one at peace. She had become gracious, but fair ruler and for three years the Valley had flourished as it forgot the woes of the outside world.

The days and nights had gone by, almost without notice and she long since forgotten the call of her old sanctuary until this night, when without a thought she had found herself on the roof, the wind upon her face and her thought lost. Though tonight she did not gaze out on to the water, but rather let her eyes wander into the forest that barricaded the valley from the world.

Tonight, something was wrong and the wind knew it, so she kept watch. The last time the wind felt like this, was and near destruction had been brought to the peaceful village and as she watched her stomach turned and her body tightened in alert. She squinted her eyes, there was something come through the trees of the forest.

"Mito!"

A scruffy head popped thru the roof. "Yes, princess?"

"Someone is coming through the forest. Stand ready." With that she jumped from her perch on to her glider waiting in its dock beside the house and with effortless ease she was in the air, racing toward the trees. Only hearing the faint cry from Mito, "Be careful!"

As she approached the trees Nausicaa drew her ceramic sword. _It has been four years since I've had to use this. Please do not let that change._ She landed the glider, dismounted and stood ready. A rustle in the trees gave away the intruders positions.

"Show yourself!" She charged to the trees. Nothing happened. "If you come in peace you have nothing to fear, but if you seak violence we are prepared to defend ourselves. I am Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind and I demand that you show yourself!"

A few moments passed and the trees began to rustle again. Through the shadows appeared two figures, undefined at first, but slowly became clear. A man leading a horseclaw appeared and a voice could be heard, carrying on the wind.

"We are at you command, Princess Nausicaa," said the figure as it dropped to one knee.

"Lord Yupa!" Nausicaa cried as she dropped the ceramic blade in the grass and ran to the old sword masters side.


	2. The Return of Strangers

"Lord Yupa, you've returned

"Lord Yupa, you've returned!" Forgetting all royal decorum she ran into the old man's outstretched arms. "We had all, but given up hope that you would return."

"I'm surprised at that, my girl. I had hoped you would have had more faith in us." He laughed.

"Us…," Nausicaa said to hearself, then suddenly. "Oh Master Yupa! What about Asbel?"

At that, what Nausicaa assumed to be a pile of traveling bags on the back of Kui, moved and a tall figure slipped to the ground.

"I am here," said the figure and recognizing the voice Nausicaa lept and embraced the figure. In a momentary lapse he embraced her tightly and they clung to each other a moment too long, until Nausicaa's hug became too tight and Asbel let out a muffled cry and feel to his knees.

"Asbel!"

"I'm sorry Princess," he said, regaining his decorum while letting the pain subside. Clutching the reigns he continued, "I'm afraid you do not find me at my best."

Lord Yupa helped the boy back onto Kui and even in the dim light Nausicaa could see his face lined with pain.

"Lord Yupa, what has happened?"

He turned to her, a similar expression etched in his face. "There is time for stories, but it not now. Perhaps you would be so kind as to bestow some of that Valley hospitality on two road-weary travelers."

"Of course. I will go ahead to alert the castle." And as she mounted her glider and struck off toward the castle, she noted in her mind that the wind had not changed.

The castle was flush with light and noise by the time Yupa and Asbel wearily reached it's drawbridge. Nausicaa and Mito, standing watch in the open portico, approached the two travelers with warm words of welcome. As they walked Mito whispered, with a wink. "Nausicaa, help the lad over there and let the two old cronies jabber away."

Nausicaa glanced over to the little old man and the glare that she dealt with was not lost, though it was carelessly shrugged off with a small, but hearty laugh.

Mito and Yupa embraced laughing and cast sidelong glances at the two other figures approaching, forever children in their tired eyes.

"Asbel," Nausciaa began in a good-natured, but formal tone, "please let me assist you."

Dismounting from Kui, the young man stood still and the all to familiar icy tone returned to his voice, as he stood straight and stared just slightly past her shoulder. "My most humble thanks to you, Princess. However I do not require any direct assistance."

Nausicaa stiffened a bit. _So it's back to this already_. "If you are certain, _**sir**_." She let the word hang in the air. "Then let me show to the hall."

Asbel made a rigid and formal bow and as Nausicaa turned to the castle, followed, though not taking a place beside her, but rather always walking a few steps behind. They entered the hall of the castle, which with the efficiency of the people of the Valley had been set with food and made comfortable for the returned guest.

Nausicaa took her seat and at the beckoning of a few austere servants Asbel took a seat beside her. She thought she could feel his reluctance like a chill on the wind. The feeling didn't last long, as Mito and Yup also took their rightful places at the table. The room fell quiet as Nausicaa stood.

"I feel that I speak for all the inhabitants of the Valley when I say that we are overjoyed at the return of our dear friends. We hope that if their travels have been long and hard that they find warmth and comfort with in these walls, for we find ourselves truly blessed to have them near us again." At this the hall burst into applause and cheers and the feast began.

In gatherings such as these Nausicaa was happy to sit back and bask in the merriment that surrounded her. Mito and Yupa would sit in conversation for hours, broken only by the occasional well-wishers. Though Nausicaa wished to know more, she knew better than to ask questions of their journey now, especially in front of so many. So she smiled every time Yupa answered a question of his travels with a question about the Valley, and with an hour was caught up in all the news of the past three years and with in two hours was fully versed in all the gossip.

Asbel sat quietly at her side, only answering with a few short words and the briefest of smiles when approached by the residents of the Valley. He allowed himself to be embraced by old Pejiete women and clapped on the back by old Pejiete men; but he had seemed to learned all of the sword masters evasive maneuvers and most questions asked of him remained unanswered.

Nausicaa watched him out the corner of her eye, he had not removed any of his traveling clothes when seated, and his hat was still fastened tightly under his chin, obscuring most of his face. The sight of his pejiete flying hat, the silly thing made of studded leather, with those ridiculous ear-flaps, brought a smile to her face. Fond memories of a determined, but still silly boy in an underground cavern crept into her mind. She sighed, and a moment of regret struck her heart, it had been so long since she had seen that boy. This stoic young man next to her was essentially a stranger.

"Princess?" His voice made her jump and she looked up expectantly, but Asbel had stood where he had sat, still looking across the room. Perhaps it was the hour and the wine, but his behavior was beginning to become an annoyance.

"Yes?"

"I wish to retire; perhaps you would be so good as to point the way."

"I had the castle prepare your old quarters. Up the stairs and…"

"And to the right, second door. Thank you and my apologies for not being a better dinner partner to you this evening, I am not feeling like myself" With that he turned and walked out of the hall. Nausicaa fell into the back of her chair and looked to her other side. Yupa and Mito had ceased their conversation, while Lord Yupa's back was turned to her, Mito was starring at her and through his one good eye was giving her a look she had known from childhood. She paused for a moment and then rose from her chair, following Asbel's route out of the hall.

He had moved slowly and she was relieved that he had only reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Asbel, stop," she said, more of command in her voice than she intended and she saw him dutifully respond as he stopped and turned. He didn't saying anything and they spent the next few moments in silence, her staring at him and him over her shoulder.

"Is there something I can do for you my lady?"

At this she all but flew down the corridor. "Stop that! Asbel please…" She began to speak, she looked into his face and saw what she could not see in banquet hall. His eyes were red and surrounded by dark circles. His lips were dry and his cheeks seemed gaunt and now she could see the sweat in beads on his face. She reached out and took his arm in her hand, "Asbel, what is the matter."

"Nothing is," he began, but never finished. Nausicaa watched, as if time had slowed down as his eye rolled back in his head. She felt his knees buckle and his body go limp as collapse into her, pushing them both to the ground.


	3. Awkward Tidings

She did not realize, she had cried out, but shortly there was hand on her shoulder and time began to resume it's normal course

She did not realize, she had cried out, but shortly there was hand on her shoulder and time began to resume it's normal course. Mito and Lord Yupa were behind her.

"Help me. Lord Yupa, take one side, help me get him up. Mito, gather Obaba to my quarters, quickly." Wordlessly, Mito was gone. "Lord Yupa, to my chambers it is just down the corridor."

Together they lifted the young man; Lord Yupa, though surprised at the Princess' strength said nothing until the reached the door of her chamber. With one sold kick, Nausicaa had thrown open the door and within a few more paces had reached the bed. While Yupa lifted the still unconscious boy onto the mattress, Nausicaa began unbuckling the strap of his helmet. As she began to remove the hat, a hand clenched her arm. She looked up to see Yupa reaching out, "Nausicaa perhaps you should let me. There is still much you don't know." She looked at him, first with a quizzical glance and then with a look of bold determination proceeded to remove the hat as Yupa cried, "No! Your highness, please."

The leather helmet dropped to the floor, for below her fingers she saw what he had wished she had not. A dirty and blood stained bandaged was wrapped firmly around Asbel's pale faced head.

"Nausicaa, please." A hand shot into the air, silencing him. She turned to him and her eyes he could see the mixture of fear and rage that was doing battle within her. Nausicaa addressed him firmly.

"Lord Yupa, you have delivered your companion into my Valley. Whatever misfortunes he may have suffered while in your care, we will attempt to undue; you have done all that is required of you. It is my wish," she saw Lord Yupa start in defiance. "No, my command that you quit this room and my presence until I decree otherwise, Asbel is in my care now and that_ will_ satisfy you."

Lord Yupa bowed to the Princess and made his way from the room, only hearing as he shut the door. "And damn you to the bowels of the earth you have taken him from me for good."

As soon as the door was closed Nausicaa closed her mind to the rage she felt towards the old man who was like a father to her, she had only one focus now.

"Asbel," she shook him slightly. "Asbel? Can you hear me?" The only response was a slight moan and shiver that racked his whole body. Nausicaa was familiar with this, as she had seen many young men succumb to the fevers and poisoning of the body from battle wounds, especially in the weeks following the Toulemekian battle.

She began with his travel cloak, removing the pin that held it at the shoulder and allowed the thick wool to fall on the bed. With heedless reservation she drew the small ceramic knife from her boot and began to cut away the travel-worn tunic and shirt from her dear friend, pulling carefully to remove all pieces of the sweat drenched clothing. Though her mind knew that she had seen worse, she was not prepared to see such marks of battle on this young body. Various scars and wounds all in various states of care and healing covered his chest and arms. She did not have time to loose herself to deeply as another bout of shivering racked Asbel's body and reaching to cover him with his cloak and she saw what ailed him worst of all. On his right side lay a vicious gash a few inches in length; carefully she turned him on his side and her instinct was confirmed for on his back laid its twin. The sword wound, though clean in its entrance and exit had been left untended and had begun to fester, the skin around it turning sickly colors. She wrapped the cloak around his bare skin, held him closely and waited for the others to arrive.

The night stretched into the morning and the morning sun gave and the afternoon shadows stretched through the windows before Nausicaa allowed herself to rest, though she would not allow them to remove her from the bed side. With the help of Obaba's wisdom and the many able hands of the castle women they had been able to calm the fever and even out his breathing. It was Nausicaa herself who spent many house carefully cleaning the festering wound at his side, until it was deemed clean enough to sew close. Under the careful tutelage of those around her she removed the dressing from around his head, cleaned the wound and rewound a clean bandage with an herb-compote. With a sad, but even tone, Obaba had instructed her that all had been done; Nausicaa knew the rest, now all one could do was wait.

Now, as she waited with the calm tension reserved only for those with the most determined hope, she examined the young man lying before her. She could see now the pattern of Lord Yupa's story on Asbel's young body; the lean muscle stretched over the growing frame, a combination of too much training and too little to eat. In the light of the cracked window she could see the mix of scars, both old a new and wondered if should could bare to discover their stories and if he would ever confide them to her. As the exhaustion of the last day swept over her and she lay her head on the side of the bed, still gripping the leather hat, as if it was a magical talisman she thought she felt an arm move and a hand lay on top of hers.


	4. Revelations

**A/N: Here's a little bit more, I felt that you might want little bit more information on where this story might be headed and while I was at that I thought perhaps a nice cliffhanger was in order.**

She stirred from her dream; night had fallen and someone had set a small lamp on the table beside her

She stirred from her dream; night had fallen and someone had set a small lamp on the table beside her. In the dim light she could see Asbel's face, little seemed to have changed, he still looked pained and his cheeks sallow. Creak of the heavy wooden door alerted her to the other presence in the room. In the doorway stood Lord Yupa, his moustached face clear with the absence of his wide brimmed traveling hat. Without the bulk of his traveling clothes, having changed into the lighter homespun of the valley, he too looked stretched and thinner than she remembered.

Nausicaa stood up, walked out the room past the solemn weapon's master; wordlessly he followed. She walked down the corridor and into the hall, where the previous night's festivities had been cleared away, leaving only the sturdy wooden table and a smoldering pile of ashes in the fire place.

"Lord Yupa," she began with her back to him. "After the Battle by the Acid Lake I promised all the people, both new and old to the Valley, that I would protect them, that I would ease the pains of past mistakes and do all in my power that they would never face hardship while I still drew breath. Though I tried with all my power to do this, one person continued to shy from my help, I do not know why even today. When he sought out your counsel at first I thought it safe and a wise idea. I thought; perhaps, you could teach him, guide him in your experiences of the world. Even the day that you and he left, after your months of whispering and plotting, I felt that you would do well on my promise to protect and heal."

She paused and Yupa felt as if she were gathering the wind itself to her cause as she turned to face him.

"But instead, you leave with no trace, no word for years, until we had all, but given up hope for your safe return and when you do arrive again you deliver to me, to us, someone broken, battered, a mere reflection of the boy I once knew. How could you!"

Her words hung in the air that was spiked with the vehemence of her words.

"I give you one chance to explain your motives and your actions."

Lord Yupa let out a sigh, not melancholy or out of exasperation, but rather of relief and let his words form carefully on his tongue.

"I do not expect you to forgive me for the last few years and I do not expect you to understand everything I will tell you. I will tell you what I can, but please understand that there are parts I can't tell, either because I do not know, or I am not the one from which you are you to hear them from.

"The most important point of this must be for me to tell you in no few words that though you may blame me for Asbel's current condition, I am forever indebted to the boy, for he received those wounds through the selfless act of saving the life of this stupid old man.

"Of our journey I can tell you only so much."

"You will tell me it all," Nausicaa interrupted.

"I can tell you only what I know," Lord Yupa continued evenly, "because the motives of the journey were only revealed to me in part. Though you might see me as an accomplice or even the initiator, I was neither. I thought I was accompanying the young prince on a journey home, but found that our path struck of in a different direction and only after many months was the scope of the journey revealed. Now, the reasons of the journey are Asbel's to reveal to you, though I do expect you will find them noble, but I can tell you our destination, the ancient northern city of Ishtel."

"We were there to uncover a secret, perhaps even greater than that of the dormant Giant Warrior. Knowing that the city is loath to invite outsiders into its steel gates we spent weeks discovering away unnoticed into the city, to which we were successful. For the next eight months we lived and underground life in Ishtel, most of my time was spent hiding in corners and alleyways waiting patiently for Asbel to return. More often than naught he would come back dejected and spend days deep in thought or muttering to himself, only stopping ask me strange and varied questions. One day he returned, elated, and I thought for a moment I saw a spark of that boy, rejoicing in your return after the battle. He promised to explain everything to me now, to answer all my questions as soon as we returned to our hiding place. We returned to that place only to find a trap and were taken by what I would learn later, were the Ishtel secret police. We had not gone as undetected as we had thought.

"I though surely we would meet our end soon, but we were delivered to the steps of the greatest palace I will ever seen. We were to be guests of the Regent of Ishtel so we were for months. We were treated to every luxury and kindness. The Regent, the Lady I'tenya, herself took quite and interest to us, though after awhile I found myself without an invitation when the guards arrived to escort Asbel to another dinner or formal function. Once again I was in the dark though Asbel insisted I would know the truth soon. However, we were never alone and the truth never came and I must say it didn't come to any surprise to, after a hearty meal, awake to find myself in a steel box with only a slit for a window and no hope. I do not know how long I remained in there, but I do know that the day the door before me buckled and was peeled away I thought that perhaps it was not rescue, but perhaps the devil come to take me.

"It was in fact Asbel, much changed from the last I had seen him. In the dead of night he saved me and by the following morning we were on our way through the desert once more. The last leg of journey was perhaps the most perilous of all as for months we evaded capture. A few days ago as we were camped over night we were surprised by an attack; I can only assume it was Istelian soldiers, for early on I regret to say I was knocked unconscious and awoke to myself on Kui being lead by Asbel. That night as we stopped I saw the extent of the wounds on his head and he insisted that there was no more damage and too my surprise insisted that we turn our direction to the Valley of the Wind. A few days later I found myself appearing through the trees being embraced by the woman who had replaced the girl I had left.

"I set out on this journey to protect that boy in whatever foolish quest he had his heart set on and if I have failed, truly failed, I will forgive myself."

Nausicaa stared down the man, he stared back like two wild creatures deciding on their next attack. But the tension broke and the princess embraced the old man and wordlessly forgiveness was given and received.

"But Lord Yupa, what …"

"Princess!" Mito voice rang from down the hall. "Princess come quickly!"

Without a second thought both Nausicaa and Lord Yupa raced from the hall back to her quarters. She stopped, only briefly, inside the door. Around the bed sat Mito and Obaba.

Obaba rose to meet the woman she could not see.

"My dear, the poison in his veins races too quickly for our cures, we must prepare to say our farewells." The old woman's wrinkled face was wet with tears as she reached out to comfort her dear princess.

"No!" Nausicaa shouted. "No I will not give up!" Pushing past the old woman she reached for Asbels shoulders, gripping them she whispered. "I will not let you go again." She shook him gently trying to see any signs of recognition in his face, but now, though his eyes were open she could see that they were hazy and stared at nothing. "Asbel!"


	5. Desperate Attempts

**A/N: Here's one more chapter, I wanted to get this part out before this weeks craziness started at work. So if there is anyone following this story it might be a few more days before another update. I'm really enjoying writing this and hope a few people might be enjoying it as well. I know it might be a little confusing right now, a lot of questions, etc. But the next few chapters will begin to explain these things, right now the world of the valley and the jungle must seem a bit strange and unbalanced (:hint, hint:) to those who know and love these characters and this world, but all will be alright in the end... right?**

**Also thank you to my so-far, one reviewer. getting evenly alittle feedback helped inspire me to get this next chapter written so quickly. cheers!**

"Mito, go to the stables and saddle Kui, meet me at the drawbridge with masks. Lord Yupa help me cover him and lift him down the stairs."

Though a laborious process, Nausicaa and Yupa got the injured warrior down the stairs and to the drawbridge. The chill night air wrapped around her and the stars were covered, leaving only the occasional light of the moon as the clouds passed by on the sea wind.

Mito arrived quickly with the horseclaws, Kui and Kai, and a handful of masks. "My lady we are ready."

"No. I must go alone; no one can accompany us into the Jungle."

"But, my lady, we cannot let you go into the Jungle at night on your own."

Reaching for two of the masks, Nausicaa looked evenly into the old man's eyes. "You must." At that moment a break in the clouds appeared and Mito saw the tears in her eyes. "Please, Mito, please. I don't even know what I'm doing, but I have to try."

"Yes my lady." Nausicaa deftly mounted Kui and with the help of the two old men Asbel was firmly in her front of her. As he tied Asbel's mask into place, Lord Yupa looked to the young princess. "Please succeed where I have failed." And with no more words the horseclaw was racing through the valley, towards the gap in the mountains where forest was making a strong attempt at re-growth and out into the desert.

"Please hold on Asbel, please, just a little longer." The prince's breath was deep and racked with bouts of coughing and Nausicaa refused to believe that it was blood she saw in the dim moonlight at the corners of his mouth.

They rode over what seemed like endless dunes until at last she saw what she was wishing for in her heart. In the distance, between her and the Toxic Jungle was an Ohmu, standing as tall and firm as any mountain and she felt as if its many eyes were focused on them. They approached on Kui until she could not prompt the horseclaw to go further and they came to a skidding halt as the reached the crest of the last dune and the usually nimble footing of the beast was lost, spilling the frantic princess and her precious companion into the sand. She clutched him to hear as the catapulted down the dune, trying to take the brunt of the landing into her own body, until they at last came to rest at the bottom of dune, mere feet from the statuesque creature. Laying Asbel carefully into the sand, Nausicaa rose to great the great and beautiful creature. She could now see that it was not a full grown Ohmu who had left the Jungle, but one only past its first few moltings; small, though nearly three times her size, it was a wondrous creature. As she took her first few steps toward the Ohmu, it began to rattle, it's front feeler-legs began to still.

She stopped. "Please, Ohmu. We mean you no harm. There is nothing to fear." She waited and slowly the Ohmu quieted and stilled its legs. She approached, walking to one side of the creature she embraced. A momentary break in the clouds gave her the chance to see the creature clearly and moment of joy and pity washed over her as she saw the deep marks forever indented its hard shell; marks of the torture a poor baby had experienced at the hand of vengeful men.

"Please help me, ohmu. I do not know what else to do." She closed her eyes and wepted openly.

"Nausicaa," a feeble voice reached her in the darkness as Asbel stirred and she lept to his side. "Nausicaa, where are we? What is happening?"

"It is alright Asbel, we are safe. We are going to make you better."

"Please, Nausicaa, if it is my time, I must go."

"I will not let you!"

"Always stubborn and unyielding as the wind, my wind-rider will be."

She smiled at him, though she knew his eyes did not see her as he once again was lost into the dark of illness. Suddenly she felt warmth shielding her from cold desert air; she knew this feeling as she had felt it years ago after the battle and beside the lake of the Toxic Jungle. The touch of the Ohmu, its golden feelers bridging the gap between language and the mind and soon she saw in the language of the Ohmu and shuddered at the touch of a power she couldn't not grasp.

_I remember you, wind-sister and I remember him, though he is much changed. My people have rejoiced that you have come into your destiny and we await the time that is to come._

"_Please, gentle creature, please help where I can only fail. For whatever reason you gave me a second chance and I humbly ask that you do so for him. I cannot give you reasons, but only vow that your gift will not be wasted."_

_Wind-sister, you ask much and little. I do not pretend that we hesitate at offering help to this boy, for all the wrongs we have suffered will live in our memories long after you have turned to legend. However, I see into his past and into his soul and know the potential. In truth, there are many forgotten prophecies, but that does not mean they do not hold sway, and this boy still figures greatly into the future of this land, though I see that he still refuses to accept what he has learned. We know that the world must find balance, and so must you. _

_It is an ancient mystery, known by many, but realized by few that world is made of two halves of a whole, peace and chaos. One must hold tight to the other. We, Ohmu, know this, for it was the basis of our creation, though the world forgets it. There is so much we remember…_

Nausicaa head seemed to explode with images, colors, feelings and in her mind saw much that she remembered though did not recognize.

"Please, Ohmu! I cannot bear it!" Nausicaa cried out, the pain overwhelming her senses.

"Ah!!" Asbel screamed, his eyes opening, seeing his surroundings he began to fight at her hold on him

_You will remember in time, know what he does. The great wheel of the world has only one destination, but many paths. Wind-sister, is this the path you choose?_

"Nausicaa, no!! Don't!! You don't understand. Don't!!" Asbel pleaded, trying to fight her. Now she could not ignore, in the golden glow of the Ohmu's presence the blood that now flew with each of his words. The light seemed to swell from all around her, from inside of her; the images from the Ohmu's mind pressed in on her while the light pulled and pushed, it was almost too much to bear.

_The road must continue on…_

"Nausicaa!! NO!!" She gripped him tightly as the pressure released and the light flooded her every sense.

_Is this the path you choose?_

"YES!!"


	6. Words

**A/N: Lucky for me, I got out of work super early and had another great message from a reviewer. So here is one more chapter. Enjoy**

All was black around her, but she could feel the wind on her face. Slowly she opened her eyes; though the images around her were blurry she could tell she was no longer in the desert.

"Where am I?"

A gruff voice responded. "You are back in the castle, princess." She started to push her self up.

"Asbel? Where's," she began.

She felt Mito's calloused hand push her gentle back into the bed. "We found you and the prince in the desert after Kui returned rider-less. You gave us quite a fright, for a moment I, we, thought that you both were lost… gone. But we followed the horseclaw, for he seemed intent to return to you and we found you both, as if asleep on the sand and returned you to the castle. Neither of you would wake up when roused, but Obaba reassured us when we brought you back to the castle, that you were not harmed."

"But what about Asbel."

"Do not fret. I do not know what you did out there in the desert, but by the time we had returned it was obvious that Asbel had improved and was no longer in danger, though he slept as soundly as you. And, you will be relieved to know that he awoken only a day after you saved him and with the help of Lord Yupa is even on his feet and walking around."

Nausicaa turned her still tired head to the old man, though she smiled and breathed a deep and relieved sigh. "But, Mito, what you mean… how long have I been sleeping?"

"Princess, it is now three days after you ran into the desert."

"Three days! I must get out of this bed."

"Slowly, my girl, I will send down to the kitchen for some soup and bread, but do not over exert yourself."

He helped her up in her bed and with much insistence from the young lady; Mito assisted her into her window seat. _If I cannot assist my Valley, at least allow me to keep watch over it_, she argued and Mito knew there would be convincing her otherwise.

As Mito left to fetch the food Nausicaa spent a few moments to look over herself, she looked over her hands, arms, legs and felt at her face; nothing had changed or was out of place, no harm. Though something was different, though she couldn't place what it was; it was as if something was inside of her.

"What a silly notion to get in your head," she told herself and decided to content herself with looking out of the window across her beloved valley as it stretched into the sea.

It was only a few more minutes before Mito returned not only with food, but with company. He entered with the food on one arm and Obaba on the other, set the tray upon Nausicaa lap and assisted the blind old woman on a seat at her side.

"Please allow us some privacy for a moment Mito."

"Of course, Obaba."

Nothing more was said and Nausicaa began to eat, slowly at first and then with a voracious appetite as the first taste of food remind her body just how hungry it was. Even as she ate, Nausicaa observed that the old woman had not turned her blind eyes toward her, but was starring intently towards the old tapestry the now hung beside Nausicaa's bed. Obaba would do this often, even though she could not see; as she, Obaba, would explain, she could now see now but she could remember and many things changed slowly.

"I remember," the scratchy voice began, "when you were a small child, you would sit in front of that woven painting and weave you own story into the pictures. Your father and mother would take so much pleasure in the stories you wove, that for many years your own stories would take the place of any they could tell you at night."

Nausicaa smiled at this as scraps of memories faded in and out of her head.

"How wise children are, and we do not know it." Obaba paused again, her thoughts turned inward now. "There are many other messages in that tapestry, though we do not know the meaning. To some its message is made clearer; there was once a time, when I could see clearly, that after spending years gazing at that fabric that for a moment it all became clear, I could see its meaning. But in another moment it was gone and I would never see its full message again. I came to understand that I was not meant to fully comprehend the message in its threads, though I never gave up hope that someone would; though only in my wildest dreams did I think I would live long enough to see it happen."

"But Obaba, I only see pictures in the tapestry, some are more understandable than others, but I cannot comprehend it; if there is meaning in it at all."

The wise woman gave a hearty laugh, "No, child, I don't think you are meant to, not yet at least; but, something in the wind tells me there's now one who can."

"Asbel?"

"Yes, that dear boy. You do not need to see with your eyes to know that something troubled that boy and has since before he and Yupa disappeared. I do not know how you did it, but you managed to bring him back from the corner of death. Though now I warn; you healed his body, but his mind and I'm afraid that will be your next battle."

Nausicaa turned her face from the woman, "That is very fitting for these times, Obaba."

"What is child?"

"A battle to heal."

**A/N- part two: Of course, he lived and for any Asbel fan's out there, don't worry, our boy has not turned into some angsty whiner, we just don't what's wrong with him ... yet. I can't stand writing this beloved character so annoying and crabby for long; though for give myself and him a little slack, head injuries and near death experiences would probably do the same to most people.**

** I promise exposition and a little revelation with in the next couple of chapters and if I can get everything that's in my head into words the next chapter should be nice and long, lets just say Nausicaa and Asbel have a lot to get off their chests.**


	7. Minor Altercations

**A/N: Thank you for my repsonses and my first fav! Totally inspired me to push past a moment of writers block and get this new chapter out quickly.**

The citizens of the valley were referring to it as nothing short of a miracle, the healing in the desert, Nausicaa referred to it as in the past and Asbel, well no one knew what Asbel was referring to it as because he was apparently taking much care in a

The citizens of the valley were referring to it as nothing short of a miracle, the healing in the desert, Nausicaa referred to it as in the past and Asbel, well no one knew what Asbel was referring to it as because he was apparently taking much care in avoiding any living creature. It had been days, Nausicaa was up and back to her normal tasks with in her home; the color had returned to her cheeks though those who passed her thought that she still looked fretful and in truth she was. She had done everything from sending messengers to waiting outside his quarters with no avail, it seemed he was bent on avoidance and she was getting annoyed.

She felt silly, sleuthing through her own castle. Very few people had seen the young prince and after an hour of following leads and hints, she reached a dead end, literally. She stood facing the tall stone wall that lined the castle garden; this was where a few of the servants had claimed to see him most often. She knew this place well, it was her mothers favorite spot and she would bring Nausicaa to it everyday; ever since her mothers death Nausicaa had rarely come back to visit this place, though the memories it evoked were more sweet than bitter. The tree planted when her mother was a child had grown tall and strong and with careless abandon Nausicaa gave into the tempted and leapt into its shadowy arms and let the dear memories hold her until time slipped away.

It was the setting sun and cold air that woke her a few hours later; she had forgotten her mission for a while, cleared her head and felt herself centered again as she climbed out of the tree and on to the small grassy knoll on which it lived and was surprised.

"Asbel?" She questioned the figure stand a few paces away from her. It did not reply, but made as if to move. "Asbel, stop please. Don't go."

There was reply, but he did not turn to go, but rather turned to face her. The sun had not dipped below the horizon yet, so Nausicaa had no problem seeing the pained look on his face. The wound to his head had healed quickly and he no longer wore that bandage, though the healing gash was still apparent. He was clothed in the simple garb of the Valley, earth colored breeches and simple muslin shirt; as he moved she could see the bandages that were wrapped around his chest and shoulders through the open neck of the shirt. She had heard that he had refused any of the richer arraignments that the Peijite immigrants had saved for him; this did not surprise her much because she remembered this strange avoidance of anything Pejiete before he had left.

"So have you been following me? Are you content now that you have tracked me down?"

Nausicaa was taken aback by his hasty and curt words, she walked towards him like she was approached a frightened child or wounded creature.

"I am not tracking you like you are some wild animal, nor am I keeping watch over you like a prisoner. You are free to do what you like while you are in the Valley, you know that, Asbel. I've only been concerned for you."

"Concerned for me?" His voice was almost mocking her. "Why should you be concerned for me? I, who gave the order to unearth the giant warrior, was too late to save his sister from kidnapping and death. I, who abandoned my people to pursue my own revenge. You are concerned for the one who nearly destroyed- "

"STOP IT ASBEL!" She heard the sound before she knew what her hands had done, firm slap had placed itself across Asbel's cheeks, but she was too angry now to be sorry. "You are none of those things! You are the one who saved me and my people from the Tolmekians, you are the one who saw the error in his ways and redeemed those wrongs so that his people could be proud once again. You helped us rebuild the Valley. You are strong, brave, a hero…. And AN IDIOT! I don't remember how many times we had this conversation three years ago and it never sunk in. I tried everything in my power to convince you of your own worth again, but you shied away from me until you out right refused my company and then in the middle of the night, without any warning you burst into my chambers, announce some idiocy about worth and destiny and then leave without a trace!"

She took a breath now and though he looked hurt and angrier still, he remained mute.

"You leave without word, you and Yupa disappear into the night and are not seen or heard from for three years. Then you arrive as strangely as you left, half alive on my doorstep and faint into my arms with wound-fever and almost die. And you have the nerve, the gall to question whether I have the right to be concerned? Next time I will ask the Ohmu to just take you off my hands and eat you, rather than heal you!"

"What did you just say?"

"That you should just go offer your self-pitying, whiny, aggravating body to the Ohmu as a sacrifice and do us all a favor!" She tried to brush past him, but was caught in a strong arm as he wheeled her back around to face him.

"I thought it was just a fever dream, and no one has been able to tell me what happened. Did you ask the Ohmu to heal me?"

"What does it matter to you?"

"You don't understand how much it matters to me! Was I healed, like you were after the great battle, by the Ohmu?"

"Yes, damn you. It was all I could think of to save you! I took you out into the desert and was met by an Ohmu, I begged it to save your life, even though you asked me to let you die. It asked me so many questions, and I answered that all I wished for was for you to be healed and it did, it brought you back, like it did to me."

She felt the hand give way on her arm as Asbel slid to his knees. "No… no, you shouldn't have…. Not me." She knelt down and as his eyes were lost in thought she took his face, turning it to meet her eyes.

"Asbel, what is the matter? Why was it such a crime for me to do that?" His large brown eyes met hers and for the first time in years she saw the boy from so long ago in his face. She felt the coolness on her fingers as tears began to flow from his eyes.

"You don't understand," came the chocked replay.

"Then tell me, my friend," she met his eyes once again. "Tell me. Please Asbel, please confide in me again. You don't know how hard it is to have you so near, but so far away."

Asbel broke from her, turning where he sat and ran his hands through his thick brown hair, making it bushy and causing it to stand at strange angles. "I had hoped I had dreamed of those conversations in the desert. This is exactly why I left, so I wouldn't go and do something like this and make you do something like that. I knew I couldn't, shouldn't be the one; so I left, trying to take myself out of the picture. I thought that even if I ever came back, it would be so long that you would have made the choice already."

"Asbel, you are talking nonsense. I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yes, I know and that is how it was supposed to happen." He sighed and turned to her, his features soften somewhat. "You deserve to know more and I will tell you what I can, at this moment."

"You sound like Lord Yupa. Tell me things, without telling me things."

Asbel chuckled a little as Nausicaa affected a small pout, her anger receding. "I hope you will forgive him for what he has or has not done these last few years. The only thing he did was pass on a little slip of paper to me over three years ago. He told me that, after all his travels and all he had seen in recent days that it was important for him to pass on what he had learned in his search for, well, for you, Nausicaa. On this piece of paper were just a few sentences, in the ancient language from before the Seven Days. Yupa had to explain what it said; it was a continuation of the prophecy. It had to do with the chosen one creating balance again in the world, and in order to do so he would have to find one to become part of that balance with him. In the last sentence it was written that the chosen one would chose him, the balance and the Ohmu would mark him, as they did to the chosen one. That was all that was on there and Yupa confessed that he showed it to be because, in his mind I might be a candidate, for lack of a better word."

"But," Nausicaa interrupted, "I have never heard that part of the prophecy."

"Apparently very few people have. Lord Yupa admitted to me, after months of bother, that he had found it on his only journey to Ishtel."

"So if that's where he discovered the remaining part of the prophecy, why did you have to go there?"

"I did not feel like it was the only part of the prophecy, I felt that there could be more in Ishtel, more hidden knowledge and so I worked up a plan. Now, Nausicaa," he took her hand in his, "please, hear me to end of this part of the story, because I want you to understand." She nodded. "You have been good to remind me of what is in my own head, about my people and my role in the Giant Warrior and though you do try to convince me otherwise, I do feel a great responsibility for those events and that has become my burden to bear, perhaps for the rest of the time I walk on this earth. When Lord Yupa confided that he had reasons to believe that you could chose me I became frightened. I could only see, and still see, how bad of a choice that would be for you and for the world. I wanted your choice to be based on the best of knowledge, so I left to discover this for you. I left for selfish reasons; I had hopes to redeem myself by gathering the information, and perhaps the person that you were to choose, and at the same time, keeping myself from becoming an option."

"So you just left?" Nausicaa felt the heat rising in her face again. "So you abandoned the Valley, your people and… me?"

"I did it for you, for them. What happened following the giant warrior proved that I was not fit to lead my people and I saw too big of a risk staying near by if you still had to complete more of your prophesy. I did it because I could not stand to be the cause of any more harm." He looked at her with a look she could not read. "I don't think I can explain it better … for now."

She let what he said hang in the air. Nausicaa knew that she could not been angry with him, though she was unsure she'd ever understand what he had told her. A part of her longed to have that happy boy from that night in the petrified forest back again, just for a moment.

They sat as the sunset turned into twilight. Nausicaa watched as Asbel seemed to go back within himself, deep in thought. For awhile he just sat there, his dark brows knit together, this was tempered with occasional outbursts in which he would pound the ground with his hand or tear to shreds what ever leaf or blades of grass were in his hands. Eventually the lines on his young face seemed to soften and in the dim light Nausicaa thought she saw stray tears reflecting on his cheeks; she refrained from her urge to reach over and brush them away. Finally, as Nausicaa sat with her legs close to her chest wrapped by her arms Asbel stirred and with out a word took one of her hands in his. She could feel the roughness of his journey on his hands; calluses, scars, muscle and bone twisting and turning creating a story in his hands. Nausicaa lost track of how long they sat there until the wind grew too chill.

"Come on Asbel, we should go inside before it gets too dark. Obaba did tell me today, that if I could track you down that I could remove the dressings from your side, perhaps we should do that before you retire." She gently pulled her hand away, stood and touched his shoulder, to which he took her hand again as he stood, facing her.

"Nausicaa, please know that, though I was not the right person to be chosen, I will try my best to help you. I know I was saved for a reason and it will kill me if I fail again."

She lightly touched his face and looked into his eyes for the first time in years. Quickly she turned away and began walking, lest he see the small smile on her face. And so they walked through the castle, past the hall, up the stairs and to the room given to Asbel. Nausicaa motioned for him to sit and so he did at the foot of his bed and removed the tunic which covered his bandages. Nausicaa set to work undoing the yards of muslin that covered his chest, with each band removed she saw again the gruesome patchwork of scars that now criss-crossed his body. The sword wound at his side was healing well, faster than normal, but well. She could see clearly that it would always be there to remind him of his ordeals. She moved around him, on his right bicep and forearm lay thin over lapping vertical and horizontal lines, by the shine that reflected from them Nausicaa recognized that they where in fact healed burns. She reached out and traced these patterns with fingers hovering above his skin. His arms moved, and he held out each hand toward her and with a quick and small glance, she knew he meant for her to take them and she did, turning them over she saw the discolored skin that ran identical on each wrist. He took her hands next and placed them on his shoulders and she could feel instantly the worst and moving around him on the bed she saw what made her skin crawl. Across his back lay overlapping scars, some no more than faint slivery lines and others large and angry welts.

At the sight of this she could bear it no longer, she wrapped her arms tightly around him her head resting on his beautifully grotesque back and wept. Asbel encircled her arms with his.

"It is alright Nausicaa, they do not pain me any more and their memories fade from my mind." These words did a little to comfort Nausicaa, though the tears would not stop. "It is strange, that of everything I remember hearing from the Ohmu, what it said concerning my body makes the most sense. It said, that the sign I could be the earth-brother was that he was to come to the Ohmu, broken and in pain like the earth itself."

"What else did it say to you?"

At this Asbel allowed a small chuckle to escape, "It told me a great number of things that I neither completely remember nor completely understand. One of the bits I do remember, but don't understand sounded more like a riddle than sage advice. It told me that though wind was not always aware of the land over which it flew, that the land was always aware of the wind. A part of the conversation that I feel like I understand, though pieces are missing, actually had to do with you. Though I cried out to it not to save me, that I was not to be its chosen one; it told me that the other sign that I was to be the earth-brother had something to do with you and your return. Nausicaa, can you tell me why you chose to come back?"

He felt her tense for a moment for she still sat behind him gripping him tightly, "No, Asbel I can't…. not yet."

Together they sat, unaware of the time or their surrounding, both nodding off into a deep and well earned sleep. Though sleep and dreams overtook her, her head resting on his chest, his arms gathering her around him she smiled as she succumbed to her dreams, thinking for a moment that she could feel the smallest pressure of kiss being placed softly on her hair.

**A/N: Woohoo, that took awhile to get out, sorry for the ton of spoken exposition, but those two had a lot to say, still do. So Asbel has hopefully broken out of his emo-phase and we know a little bit more now, but now Nausicaa has a secret. Will we see this mysterious Ishtel? Will the prophecy come true? Will I answer any of these questions? Will I please stop with all the angry emotionally damaged characters and just write some good old fashioned fluffiness?**** Soon my dear reader, I promise. **

**Please read and respond! Even if it's a "I read you story", or a perhaps only one word, or perhaps even a smily face... I work faster with feedback! Thank you and I hope you enjoy!**


	8. You Called?

Nausicaa woke to find herself alone on the bed, with a quilt tucked firmly beneath her chin early the next morning and Asbel sitting in the window seat, sound asleep

Nausicaa woke to find herself alone on the bed, with a quilt tucked firmly beneath her chin early the next morning and Asbel sitting in the window seat, sound asleep. As she moved quietly from the bed she was caught in a moment of dejavu. Four years ago she had woken the same way in the underground caverns, their lantern glistening off the petrified trees and the white, pure sand. She had had strange, but calming dreams all night and had awoken without urgency to find the young pilots jacket placed around her shoulders. The young pilot himself was curled up on the ground, a respectable distance away from her, looking as if he too was enjoying a peaceful and serene dream.

Nausicaa gathered the quilt in her arms and with careful skill placed it around the young man in the windowsill. He was curled into the frame in a similar manner, his knees were tucked up close to his body; one arm was wrapped around the legs while the other made an impromptu pillow for his head. However, it was his face that brought the smile to her face, for here in the small hours of the morning, lost in a deep sleep, sat the boy she had known so many years ago. Here in the sanctuary of dreams he had lost the pain that had begun to etch his face, a small smile was on his lips; his hair stood up, tousled, on his head no longer matted by fever-sweats or long journeys and Nausicaa knew that if she could see his eyes they would be once again lit with that wicked flame that was so dear in her heart and in the light of the early morning she crept quietly back to her room.

A few days later Nausicaa was up particularly early and hard at work with Mito on one of the windmills. They had been hard at work since dawn and Mito was already beginning to yawn.

"I know this is important Princess, but I don't know why we couldn't have a wait a few more hours."

"I needed to get this done early today. I have other things to do."

"Why is there another counsel meeting? I wasn't told of anything."

"No, nothing like that, I just have some business to attend to." Nausicaa turned away from her old guardian so that he would see and question her smile. In truth she had been planning this for a few days now; all she needed to do was to collect the glider and her companion for a trip into the jungle.

As they walked back to the castle Mito, knowing it pointless to ask the Princess question she did not want to answer, made small talk concerning the last counsel meeting in which a small band of the townspeople had once again come forward with a strange request.

"I mean, this is the fourth time this year they've petitioned us for the silly thing," Mito said with a hearty laugh. "How many times can we turn them down before they realize that we are never going to do it. I mean, I know the Tolmeikians surprised us, but what real use would the Valley have for sentry towers and walls guarding the Valley's entrance in the mountains!"

Mito paused, waiting for a response from Nausicaa, but none came. "Girl, are you even listening to me?"

"Of course, silly towers for the Tolmeikians. Mito, I've, um, got to go check on Asbel. I believe he's practicing with Lord Yupa, so I'm just going to go find him and check on him. Alright? Good." Without another word she had left the road and Mito watched as she jumped, no, bounded over the low rising walls and through the fields next to the castle.

Asbel was indeed with Lord Yupa in a small flat field adjacent to the Castle. Since he had been healing well the sword master had seen no further reason to let the boy flounder about the castle or roam about the Valley and had begun over the last few days to retrain his young apprentice. Lord Yupa insisted that he would not push Asbel further than his body could take as it was healing, though Nausicaa was a bit concerned when she would see the young man come in to the evening meal in the hall still caked in dirt and sweat, exhausted but with the color returning to his cheeks. This pattern had lead to little time for Nausicaa and Asbel to discuss anything further since the days before, though now she noticed that he was more affable to those around him than he had been before he had left the Valley. She had even found him deep in conversation with the remaining elders of Peijite the previous night, the conversation switching from solemn to riotous at the drop of a pin. He had found time to explain to her that they had been telling stories of Peijite, most of all the elders had wanted to share stories of Lastelle and of his mother, who had passed only a few months before he had left the Valley.

As she approached she heard Lord Yupa low rumble of a laugh echoing around her; she walked towards them with an obviously quizzical look on her face. "What is so funny Lord Yupa?"

"It seems our friend her has developed a talent for telling the future."

"Why do you say that?"

A blush quickly rose to Asbel's cheeks as he tried to stutter out a reason, "It's nothing, I…"

"This is the third time in two days that he's announced your arrival before you were even visible on the horizon. Yesterday he not only told us you would arriving late to dinner, but then announced when you would come through the door, both with no word from any sort of messenger and just five minutes ago he convinced me to stop his training, as you would need him soon and would have to leave. I thought he was joking, perhaps trying to getting out of a good practice round, so I bet him that if you did indeed arrive within ten minutes I'd let him go and if not he owed me ten extra sets of forms. But here you are, with some sort of idea in your head I'd wager."

It was Nausicaa's turn to blush, "Well I…"

Asbel cut in, "We have to go." He took her by the shoulder led the way across the field, past the castle and to the windmill that hid the small hangar, where the Valley's gunship lodged and where Nausicaa now kept her glider. He stopped walking and Nausicaa paused with him and turned, the quizzical look now stronger on her face.

"What?" Asbel asked in response to her strange look.

"Nothing," Nausicaa said as she turned away, reaching into a bag at her side; she turned back. "It's like you knew…"

"Knew what?"

She fished out two masks out of her bag, and handed one to him. "You'll need this."

"Nausicaa, where are we going?"

She smiled at him as she continued to fish around the large shoulder bag and thrust something into his hand before running into the hangar towards her glider. She shouted back to him, "We're going on an adventure."

Asbel looked into his hands, he was holding his old studded leather flying cap.

**A/N: Okay, so it's short chapter, a teaser really. I hope it's enough to tide you over until the next one is written, which should be nice and long, with a few revelations and perhaps some mushy-ness. Have faith readers (or atleast my three fans whom I can count and dote on) that I do have the entire story planned in my head and this will be complete before the summer is over!**

**As always, please respond, I love responses!!**

**Next we return to something familiar...**


	9. The Underground

The wind rushed passed Asbels face and he couldn't help a smile

The wind rushed passed Asbels face and he couldn't help a smile. Nausicaa had load a pack on his back, instructed him to hold on to the steering bars of the glider and within minutes they were flying through the air.

"Nausicaa! Where are we going?" He tried to shout over the rush of the wind.

"You'll see."

He could almost hear the smile in her voice and for a moment a rush of emotions that did not seem to belong came over him; excitement and a bit of trepidation made a small knot in his stomach. In a moment it was gone and he was back to wondering where they were headed and soon had a clearer picture as they left the confines of the valley, past the windmills and into the desert. Now it was time for him to panic a little, she was taking him into the jungle, he knew it. He had not been into the jungle since he crash landed his gunship in it years ago and it still filled him with dread. The images of the red eyed bugs swarming him, intent on killing the ones who were causing the chaos and destruction; his stomach dropped as he wondered how long the insects remembered hate.

As they crested a sand dune he heard Nausicaa shout to him to put on his mask and he did though a part of him wanted to cry out for her to turn around, in truth the jungle frighten him. They quickly approached the jungle and for a moment he thought she was heading straight for the strange trees, until at the last moment she pulled up on the glider and they sailed parallel to the jungle trees, above them and continued to soar. Now he was deeply confused. They sailed on the wind for what seemed like forever, his arms were beginning to tire and a slight throbbing was beginning at the healing scar on his head. Suddenly he felt a sharp kick to the back of his leg.

_Hold tight. _He looked up the best he could and saw Nausicaa glancing down at him; perhaps he had heard her say it, though it seemed to oddly reverberate in his head. Her eyes crinkled slightly, Asbel knew she was smiling beneath the mask and with out warning the glider began a sudden descent into the jungle; his stomach dropped. As they spun deeper below the canopy and the shadows became deeper Asbel was quick to notice the amount of insects that flew around them, their eyes blue and serene. Deeper into the jungle they spun, new growth became more obvious, what was she doing? The ground was coming up quickly, too quickly.

"Nausicaa!" Asbel cried out and then realized what they were headed for.

A sand pit.

In the moment before the landed, glider and all he cried out once more, "Oh no! Not again."

However, it was not like the last time. There was no mad dash to save his mask-less savior, no panicked thoughts on how to survive in quick sand and no slow fall into the caverns below. This time the glider landed carefully, riders and all, on top of the pit and they waited for the sand to consume them and when the sand released them once again, Nausicaa was able to find a wind to carry them to the bottom of the cavern.

She made a skillful landing on top of a giant petrified tree and dismounted, Asbel did not move. Nausicaa crouched down to him, as he lay prone on the glider, still gripping the handle bars. She lifted off his leather helmet and he unclenched his eyes.

"What's the matter?" She asked, the tone in her voice left no mistake that she was very confused by his reaction to their journey.

Asbel released the handle bars and with one swift movement had propped himself on his elbows, one hand pointing a finger menacingly, but he looked into her well meaning eyes and dropped his hand. "Absolutely nothing," he replied, dropping his head to the glider with a dull thud.

Nausicaa set to work on creating their small campsite next to the running pure water stream and Asbel recovered from their flight. When she was finished she found him standing only a few feet away from the glider, hands on his hips staring around him, turning in small circles. She approached him and was only a foot away when turned to her and spoke.

"This is it, the same spot. Isn't it?"

"Yes, many years ago when we were just strangers we stood in this same spot trying to uncover the mysteries of the jungle."

He whistled. "And what mysteries it holds. But, other than fond memories worth revisiting, why are we here?" He did not want to insult her; they had truly shared some of their happiest moments in the underground cavern, but why now? Nausicaa's face lit up and she grabbed his hand.

"This way." It was all she said, and in truth Asbel wouldn't have listened to much more. It was almost overwhelming the way he felt the heat of her body sliding from his hand to hers, it was beautiful, as if he could see it. She led him by the hand far from their campsite, as they walked and without a conscious reason he found his hand slipped carefully into her. Neither was leading the other, they were simply walking hand in hand; she did not seem to notice the change.

Suddenly she turned to him; anxiousness fueled her eyes that he was not used to seeing.

"Close your eyes."

"But…"

"Just do it, it's a surprise."

He gave her a plaintive look, "Nausicaa, how could it be a surprise. I've only been in the valley a few weeks, what could you have planned in the middle of the jungle in that amount of time?"

She blushed a hearty, visible blush as she reached with one hand and covered his eyes. "I always knew you would come home."

He felt her lead him a few more paces and around a curve, then the pressure put on his shoulders in formed him to stop.

"Can I open my eyes?"

He felt her touch pull away, "Yes."

Asbel opened his eyes and immediately had his breath taken away. Stretching out before him was green, green like he had only seen in the valley and no where else. In small patches where the sunlight came through the sand pits were small plots with grow plants and as he staggered towards one he saw clearer; Nausicaa had planted gardens, dozen of small gardens. There were squashes spreading their leafy tendrils, beans and tomato plants climbing up small poles and the tops of what he assumed to be root vegetables bloomed everywhere. In the patches of non-direct sunlight sprawled grasses, mosses and juvenile bushes and Asbel could count a few miniature versions of the giant oak trees that once protected the Valley. To his shock, though he had seen the small greenhouse in the castle, mingled in the rampant vegetation were the jungle plants and fungi.

"What…. How….but…."Asbel stumbled over his words and Nausicaa just grinned more.

"It's been my project for the last few years. At first I was worried that the sand would not support plants from the jungle, but it turns out that the sand is more pure and nutrient rich than any of the deepest topsoil in the valley. Last year we began to irrigate and plant the crop and last fall we tasted the first of its crop. Here I have to show you the most amazing thing." She grabbed his hand and drug him away, Asbel was surprised that his feet would work in the daze he felt.

She walked him past rows of vegetables, past flowering plants that climbed up the petrified tree stumps to a small out cropping of jungle plants laid out in neat rows as if they were a farmer's crop.

"This is the best of it all, after more study we made the most amazing discovery. Not only are these plants non-toxic out of the jungle, somehow they are medicinal."

He blinked and stared at her, "Medicinal? How?"

"They help combat the sickness caused by living near the jungle. We haven't found cures yet but this one," she pointed to a white fungus with small leafy fronds on its top, "when dried and drank as a tea helps fight off the bone aches." She continued to point and remark on half a dozen of the strange jungle plants, their strange abilities ranging in varieties that matched their strange appearances.

Asbel lost track of the time as he walked the underground gardens, sometimes taking moments to sit or to examine. In this time Nausicaa let him be and he saw her also wander through the garden, sometimes bending to gather things from the rows of vegetables, soon she disappeared and wonderful aroma filled the air. Asbel followed his nose to where she had set up camp and was bent over the portable cook stove she had brought.

"Smells delicious," he said as he sat down across from her. Nausicaa smiled and handed him a plate of their small dinner. He ate quickly not realizing how hungry he was. Putting down his plate he laughed to himself, "Much better than chiko nuts. Nausicaa can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"How did you even find this place again?"

She glanced away from him. "Well, I suppose you made me find it."

"Me? How?"

"Well, when you disappeared I tried to find you. I suppose I thought that if I did I could have convinced you to come back some how. So I got on my glider and spent days combing the desert and jungle; Mito was terribly angry with me. I retraced everywhere I could think of, but to no avail. One day I came across the Ohmu Lake that the gunship and transport had landed in after the battle with the Tolmiekians and eventually found the sand pit again. Of course, you were not there, no signs that you had ever been there. Well, that's not true there was one sign you had been there, just not as recently as I had hoped."

Asbel was confused, she was right he had not been back to the underground caverns since the day they were there together. She looked at him with a smile.

"I knew you didn't like the chiko nuts, but I didn't realize you had thrown so many away. So when I returned, imagine my surprise to find the ground littered with small chiko bushes, thriving on their own, as if they were meant to be there."

Asbel couldn't contain it and burst into laughter, Nausicaa sent him a reproachful glance, but he could stop himself and soon he heard the sweet peel of laughter coming from Nausicaa herself.

"So," he began, "where are the chiko bushes?"

Nausicaa rose to her feet quickly and turned away. Asbel realized there was more to her story than what she had told him.

"Nausicaa… what did I do?"

"What did you do? Asbel you left! At first I was outraged, that passed into denial, when I refused to even mention your name, then I became despondent. I used this cavern as an escape. I came here for days at a time, doing nothing, just hoping that some how you would come walking around one of the petrified trees or that when I did fly home to the Valley you would be there again. But days, weeks, months passed at began to see that my asinine little fantasies were only that, I convinced myself that you were never coming back, that you did not care for your people, the valley or me. So one day I came back here, angrier than I ever had been since you left and the rage took control of some strange part of me and when I came to my senses there were no more chiko bushes left. I had torn each one up with my bare hands. I left and it was months before I could make myself return her, but when I did it was with a new resolve and slowly the plants began to grow again. Though I could not bring myself to plant more chiko bushes I felt that if you were never to return that I could make use of the one gift you left me."

Nausicaa stood in silence for a while and did not hear Asbel approach her until she felt his arms wrap around her waist and pull her close. He rested his head on her shoulder and she instinctively bent her head to rest on his and so they stayed and somewhere in the back of her head past her own feelings of grief she felt a twinge of remorse that was not her own, that seemed to be saying, over and over again. _I'm sorry._

"Asbel?" He responded by hugging her a little tighter. "Was it worth it?"


	10. Finally

**A/N: This is for my two main reviewers, and readers who have have this story fav'd or on alert. I hope it makes you smile the way it did to me while I wrote it.**

He sighed, but still kept hold of her; he knew they would get back to this eventually.

"Yes… and no. For what I learned, or almost learned it was, but…" _Tell me… please tell me, I need to know. _That voice, her voice was back and now he was certain that she had not spoken this time. He took her hand now and led her back to sit on a petrified stump next to their camp light.

She let him lead her and sit her down, but something would not let her look up. _Silly girl, now you get shy and sullen, _she thought. She heard Asbel chuckle.

"You're not being silly or very sullen Nausicaa."

She did not have a moment to react before she felt his hand at her chin; lift her face up to meet his. He looked slightly pained.

"Nausicaa, I don't know if I'll ever be able to explain my reasoning behind leaving. The best I can say is that I truly thought it was for the best. For selfish reason I thought my people would do better if I was no longer there to make horrible decisions and put them in danger. Then when Yupa confronted me about the other prophecy, about the possibility that I could be put in a position of power, I saw my life coming full circle again and I could only see my mistakes and I did not want to risk that again. I felt like I needed to redeem myself, I needed some great task to do, like the old heroes in stories. I mulled over what to do, by then I had convinced myself that I could not be the companion the prophecy spoke of, and that is when it came to me. Now that I think of it, it seems ridiculous; I gave my self a quest. The only way I could do both at once was to leave and search for that person for you, search for anything I thought I could help. I sent myself out on a mission to find knowledge and hopefully with that knowledge the person who would help complete your destiny.

"I hypothesized that if Yupa had discovered this piece of forgotten lore, that there could be more, perhaps another hint of who the person would be or what you were to do and I felt that if I could find this for you I would be helping, perhaps making amends for past deeds and keeping myself from the temptations of destruction again.

"So, along with Yupa, we traveled the desert. He guided me with what little he had discovered and for months we found nothing and then slowly, mostly by strange luck, pieces started to fall together and that is how we found ourselves the …_ guests_… of Ishtel. We were so close."

"To what?" Nausicaa was gazing at him, her eyes wide and full of concern and wonder.

Asbel laughed, "I'm not completely sure. I had discovered nothing more than that Ishtel was the keeper of many secrets. I had made contact in the city with people who knew things and because of that knowledge did not exist. They were going to help me get further into another ring of the city."

"Ring?"

"Ishtel is formed of seven concentric rings, each more heavily guarded than the last. Most of Ishtels citizens never go further in than the third ring, the fourth ring if they are incredibly high up, but from any rooftop you can see the inner-most ring, it is a giant sphere rising out of the ground, made of ceramic and metal, it's called the Citadel and they treat it as a holy place. My contact in Ishtel had reported that only the regent and those within her most inner circle were allowed passed the gate into the Citadel. The contact knew this because he had been a guard at that gate, until what he called the changing of the guard; apparently ever few years new guards are brought in and the old simply disappear, but he had paid attention and knew that they were not being retired into the country side as the rumor had it, with fertile land and hefty pensions, they were to be eradicated. So he disappeared, became like a ghosts, how he discovered me I'm not even sure, but he was ready to help me get further into the city. The next day, while waiting for him Yupa and we cornered, we thought were about to be killed, but rather were given a summons and escort to the fifth ring, to the residence of the Regent I'tenya.

"I'tenya knew everything and seemed interested in our ideas and even offered small bits of information, access to records, libraries. I did not like it and soon I realized that we were being used, there was something she thought we could do that they could not and she was waiting patiently until we did. I suppose we took too long for her and soon became prisoners, I was separated from Yupa and …it's not…. Nausicaa I can't tell you what happened in those months."

She reached out for his hand. "I know… not yet."

By now his breathing was coming heavy and his eyes had become glazed, he was looking at her, but past her. In the dim light she could see the sweat on his face.

"I don't know!" He shouted with such ferocity and grabbed at her arms. Nausicaa winced at the pain as his fingers dug into the muscle on her arms. "Let me out! Please! Let me out!"

"Asbel," though a part of her was panicked she kept her voice cool and steady. "Asbel I'm here. It is Nausicaa, we are in the cavern… we are safe."

His grip relaxed and his eyes refocused and a look of confusion spread over his face.

"You slipped away… it was like you returned to what ever happened to you."

"I'm sorry, Nausicaa, I…" He tried to remove his hold, but she caught his hands in hers and held them close to her chest, he could almost feel her heart beat. There were tears in her eyes.

"I wish I could have…that I could …" she began.

"Could have what? Saved me? No, with any luck I will keep you far away from Ishtel."

"No… I wish I could help."

"Nausicaa," he took her face squarely in his hands and made her meet his gaze, "you have no idea how just the thought of you helped… no, saved me. It was the thought of you that kept me going, kept me sane even through…. Everything I went through there. It was the memory of you that gave me the strength, the will to escape. I cannot describe what it took for me to leave you, though I thought it was the right thing to do and it was the thought of you that made me return.

"Nausicaa, when we escaped from Ishtel I thought to continue my journey, to stay away from the Valley, to continue my journey. I stupidly thought I had outwitted I'tenya and her denizens, but I was wrong. It did not take them long to catch up to us, though I think she enjoyed the chase we gave her until it bored her and she decided to strike. I knew too much and had to be destroyed, that is…. that is what she told me as she pushed her sword into my side. She is evil, she watched as her henchmen made me into a punching bag, until I wanted to die and even then she dangled the end in front of me like a child playing with a pet. When I awoke the next day, I realized that she truly wanted to prolong my suffering; I knew I was dying, but I knew it would not come quickly. I recognized the mark she had left on me, something I had seen in Ishtel, poison. Some sort of horrid concoction made from the jungle poisons, meant to prolong your life just long enough to prolong the suffering. So, thinking I was not long for the world, that I could not do much more damage to it, I asked Yupa to return to the Valley, keeping it from him just how near the end I was.

He took back one of her hands and brought it close to his face, she feel the warmth of his breath on her finger tips. "I convinced myself that I was returning to set things right, to tell you of what I knew and ask your permission, to do my final duty." He raised her hand to his face, without the realization of what he had done and leaned his face into her palm. "But when I saw you in the clearing, so strong, fierce and beautiful," his other hand was tracing the lines of her face, down her cheek, the line of her and briefly traced the outline of her lips. "I knew I had lied to myself… I had not returned out of a sense of righteousness or duty, but rather for one last selfish reason. I returned for you."

He pulled her into him, into a kiss that was both shy and fierce, a kiss which tasted of salt tears and neither knew whose. Asbels hands moved through her hair in one moment and then gripped tightly, but gently at the back her head as if trying to keep her close, though Nausicaa had no thoughts of pulling away. Eventually the kiss stopped both slightly out of breath, hands at each others faces, eyes meeting.

"I came back to see you one more time, so that I could die happy, I was ready to die and," he chuckled, " you wouldn't let me."

Nausicaa nibbled on her lower lip absentmindedly, but kept his gaze and spoke gently, "I wasn't going to loose you again. You say you left to do right by me, but all I could think of was that you had fled from me, that I had done some horrible wrong and I wanted to redeem myself of whatever that I was. You broke my heart when you left and I wanted to fix it."

"What a selfish pair we have turned out to be. We are supposed to be saving the world."

He drew her into another kiss, which was warmly reciprocated and bundled her into his arms and so they sat, wrapped in each other as the darkness over took the cavern, trading kisses and small words as sleep overtook them. He held her as she nestled at his side, sliding into sleep, kissing the top of her head gentle, as he had weeks before and let out a long relaxed sigh, the which made her stir slightly and she reached out an arm across him. As he softly stroked her arm which rested on his chest he smiled and whispered to her. "It was the dream of a moment like this that kept me going for so long and it was because of the hope of remembering that dream that I came back. Perhaps I'm starting to make wise choices after all." Asbel closed his eyes and surrendered to sleep, but before hear Nausicaa's voice clearly.

_It's because of you that I came back, too._

_**A/N: Perhaps a few of my readers might also be thinking what I was as I finally got to this point in the story... "FINALLY"... it made me very happy to write these last few paragraphs.**_

_**Read and Respond!! Please.**_

**_A new chapter soon, I promise, but I do write faster when I get responses!! Coming up next answers, battles, romance, a crazy lady, a mysterious city and some jokes about Asbel's hat._**


	11. The Hat

**A/N: Sorry all my wonderful readers... work has been crazy! So just a short chapter to tide you over until the the next week is over! Enjoy**

Nausicaa woke to Asbel moving next to her, she could feel him pulling his arm from around her shoulders and lowering her carefully to the ground; but she did not want to wake up quite yet and let herself regain a sleep posture, one arm bent towards her h

Nausicaa woke to Asbel moving next to her, she could feel him pulling his arm from around her shoulders and lowering her carefully to the ground; but she did not want to wake up quite yet and let herself regain a sleep posture, one arm bent towards her head, which drifted to that side, her other arm around her own waist. She did not feel Asbel move away from her though, there was no sound of footsteps or of rustling bags, and she knew that he was still there next to her though she didn't dare to open her eyes, but she did allow herself a small smile. Suddenly she felt his hands cupping her face, and just as suddenly a small kiss on her lips, which she returned. Now she was awake fully and looking into Asbels face, hovering just a few inches above hers, grinning wickedly. She moved to one side and sat up, but his happy grin followed her.

"What?" She tried to look away as she busied herself with run her hand through her hair.

"Just remembering what you said last night, about…"

"What I said about what?"

"About returning."

"Well," she took a deep breath and began matter-of-factly. "It was true, you came back, and were hurt and…"

"No not about that, what you said about you returning." She looked at Asbel quizzically, and he returned the stare.

"About me returning… but I didn't go anywhere."

She could see the color rising in his cheeks. "But you said, I remember it clearly. As I was falling asleep, I heard you say that I was the reason you came back too."

"Asbel, I'm sorry, but you must have been dreaming."

"No, perhaps you were sleeping. I know I heard it." He looked serious and pensive.

Her lips parted into a grin as she thought. _No, I'm certain I wasn't asleep. I know I fell asleep after you… you snore._

"Hey! I do not snore!"

"What?" Nausicaa was on her feet, and unconsciously had taken a few steps back. "Okay I know I didn't say that out loud this time."

"But… I …. I heard you clear as day. You said you weren't asleep and that I snore!" He was on his feet now, Nausicaa couldn't help but laugh a little inside as she notice that they still stood eyelevel to each other after all the years. "Okay….wait a second. I want you to stand right here… and…"

Suddenly everything went dark and smelled strange. "Asbel? What the…."

"Just do what I say. Think of it as an experiment. Now I want you stand here and count to fifty, and then think something, really hard and serious, and truthful. Just try to shout it, but in your head don't say anything. I'll be back."

"But…"

"Just trust me."

"One, two, three." She could hear his footsteps walking away across the sand.

"Twenty-five, twenty-six, twenty-seven." She couldn't help but start to move a little, she wanted to know what was on her head. She felt around and instantly recognized the tough leather and small metal studs. It was his flying cap, placed firmly on her head sideways with one of the earflaps in front of her face.

"Forty-six, forty-seven, forty-eight, forty-nine, fifty." Nausicaa stood in silence, she couldn't hear any footsteps, and she could feel a slight wind blowing through the cavern.

_Think of something… think of what. I am Nausicaa; I am from the Valley of the Wind. _She paused, nothing.

_Above me is a poison jungle filled with strange insects. _Again she waited nothing.

_I am supposed to be thinking strong thoughts, however ridiculous this is. I am supposed to be shouting in my head. What good is this supposed to do! _

_I am stuck in an underground petrified forest with a deranged prince from Pejiete! Yes that's it! A deranged, unhinged, incredibly disturbed prince from Pejiete who hears voices and wears a silly hat! In fact it is a completely ridiculous, absurd, outlandish, ludicrous silly hat! __**A ridiculous stupid hat that smells like the inside of a horseclaw cage!**_

"HEY!" That was definitely his voice, though she thought he sounded slightly annoyed. She could hear him moving now, running towards her and before she could get the hat off, which he had wedged quite well, she felt his crushing arms around her waist, pinning her arms to her side and her feet were off the ground.

"Deranged, huh?"

"What? Asbel put me down this moment!" He dropped her at once and in the immediacy she lost her balance and fell to the ground. She yanked off the hat and glared up at him. Again she was looking into his face glowing with his wicked grin.

"Well?" She asked, glaring.

"Well, princess I have to say that I'm slightly put off. I mean I could accept deranged and unhinged. I could even come to grips with you calling me, what was it… incredibly disturbed. But," he bent over her and reached down. "But I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive you for what you said about my hat."


	12. The Visitor, part 1

**A/N: I know, bad author, not update for a long time. I finally got somemore free time so I've been writing as fast as I can. To tide you over I chose to give you a short chapter now, rather than wait another day or two for a long chapter. Thanks to Tasermon for reminding me that people are actually reading this!**

Nausicaa was still reeling a little from the experiment as they flew back across the toxic jungle and desert. Asbel could hear what she was thinking, not all the time but when they tried and occasionally when she didn't, but she couldn't hear him though they tried as well. She was relieved when she could smell the breeze from the ocean on the wind, mixed with something else. There was a faint, but pungent smell mixed in with the oceans salty aroma.

"Nausicaa!? Do you smell that? Is something burning?" Asbel was yelling through his mask, and this made Nausicaa more concerned, if he was noticing it too than it wasn't just her imagination.

"No, it can't be a fire; we'd see the smoke from here. It's familiar I just can't put my finger on what it is."

"It's crazy," Asbel kept shouting, "but it smells like metal!"

"Metal? Asbel, did you breath in something strange?"

"Nausicaa! Go faster!" There was a sense of panic in his voice now.

She gunned the jet on the glider; she did not like the sound in his voice and the sandstone peaks of the valley were coming close into view

"Asbel! If you don't stop twitching you're going to make glide right into the canyon!"

"We need to stop! Now, maneuver over to one of the ledges! NOW!"

She did what he said, making a mental note to give him a firm slap on the back of the head for freaking out like that. However, as soon as they had gotten close to the edge Asbel was off the glider and in a dead run around the bend of the ledge. Nausicaa powered down the glider and tucked it squarely next to the rock wall and ran to find him. As she rounded the bend the two bodies ran full into one another, and in a moment Asbel had her firmly at arms length, his hand gripping tightly on her shoulders and his eyes averted.

"What is Asbel?"

"I'm… I'm so sorry Nausicaa, it is all my fault."

"What is wrong?" He didn't answer. "Asbel, let me pass!"

She broke free of his grip, his limp arms dropped like dead weight at his side and he half leaned, half fell against the rocky wall as she pushed past and felt her heart drop in her chest as her knees gave way and she fell to the ground with a resounding thud.

The valley was relatively the same; it was nothing like the Tolmeikian raid, there were no massed armies in ragtag airships. No troops with shining armor, no one shouting commands, and most importantly no sounds of battle. Rather, there was a single ship, and rather than having crash landed in the middle of the farming fields, it had made its landing close to the gap in the valley on the sea side. It was not the hulking behemoth of the Tolmeikians, but there was something unnerving about it; it did not look like any airship for Tolmeikia or Peijite, those monstrosities of past technologies, pieced together from their dismembered counterparts, running on luck and the misunderstood magic of times past. This ship, it reminded her of the glider, the sun reflected off of its smooth exterior. Though her heart leapt for moment she knew better; true, this was not an invasion force, there would be no battle, Nausicaa knew in her heart, for her heart, that it was worse, much worse.

She picked herself up off the ground and walked back over to where Asbel was still leaning against the rock. Nausicaa could see that he was shaking, and she knew what it was that could make this strong man break.

"It's her, isn't it?" She reached out and tenderly placed her hand on his shoulder. "That ship is from Ishtel."

"Yes, I've seen it before, flying over the city. That is I'tenya's private airship, she is down there. She's come for me."

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Next chapter, we finally get to meet the mysterious I'tenya! Will Nausicaa let her have Asbel? We shall see**


	13. The Visitor, part 2

"Asbel, don't worry it will all be alright

"Asbel, don't worry it will all be alright. However I've got to go be the Princess of my Valley. I need to ask you come with me. I want her to see you clearly; I don't want to give her any reason to tear the Valley apart looking for one person."

Asbel breathed in deeply, "I wouldn't want that either." He took her hand, "Nausicaa, I trust you more than life itself and I know you would never abandon me, just like I know you would never abandon the Valley."

Nausicaa gave him small smile and they walked back to the glider in silence and within minutes had landed on the top tower of the castle. They were not surprised to find Mito and Lord Yupa waiting for them, both of the old men had grim lines set on their faces. They gave a full report as the Princess made her way, Asbel only a few feet behind, through the castle. The Ishtelian ship had landed early in the morning, and had sent a proper messenger to the castle with a message that the Regent, Lady I'tenya was requesting a meeting with the Princess. Mito had sent the messenger back with word that the Princess would meet with them in a few hours time, and luckily, Mito had said with a laugh the Princess had not proven him a liar. After that the ship had sat dormant near the shore, no one had come or gone from the ship.

"From what I can tell Princess," Lord Yup said, "the Ishtelians appear to be docile and do not pose an immediate threat. In fact, rarely have I ever seen such a perfect example of political decorum."

"Then we shall reciprocate the call with equal etiquette."

It did not take long for the political retinue to be arranged and on its way through the field. Nausicaa led the short procession, two of the older council members flanked her on either side, one leading Olbaba. Behind her came Lord Yupa, the only one who she allowed to come armed and Mito with Asbel between them.

Nausicaa had to control her expression as the party approached the ship for it was more immaculate and imposing close up than she could have imagined from the hill. It seemed almost flawless in its construction; truly she would have been hard pressed to find the hatch had it not been for the single guard keeping watch outside. The party stopped a few yards away from the ship and the guard turned and unseen opened the hatch and stepped inside.

They were only kept waiting for a few minutes, Nausicaa flexed her hands at her side and kept repeating in her head that this was not like the Tolmeikian invasion, they were not at risk. However, she couldn't keep the knot in her stomach at bay; she knew that she would soon be facing the person responsible for the nightmare that Asbel and Lord Yupa suffered during their time in Ishtel. For the sake of diplomacy she knew how she would act, but a part of her cringed at the idea of smiling and pleasantries with this enemy.

At that moment the hatch open and out stepped the Ishtelian diplomatic entourage, a range of men in varying ages and countenances step out and arrayed their selves in a neat row along side the ship. Their clothing was unlike anything Nausicaa had seen; it was not the simple homespun wools and cottons of the Valley. Their suits and uniforms were a black wool, but not bulky, rather smooth and had a light quality. Many of the men wore sashes of the finest silks and their metal, sculpted buttons shone in the light. They were a sight to be seen, but nothing prepared her for the figure that step out of the ship last.

She was, quite possibly, the most beautiful woman Nausicaa had ever seen. She had a regal bearing that would have made Kushana look like an oaf. Her long legs stepped gracefully out of the ship, causing the robe which went from neck to floor to billow around the ground. A molded and carved leather corselet bound her waist snuggly and thin, gauze like sleeves fell gracefully around her elbows. Her outfit was impeccable, yet simple leaving a line for the eyes to flow right to her face. Her face was almost oval shaped and held thin but wide lips and large, deep brown eyes. Her dark brown, almost black hair was twisted up tight on her head.

One of the men with step forward. "The illustrious Regent of Ishtel, the Lady I'tenya wishes to extend the hand of friendship and peace to the Princess of the Valley of the Wind."

Nausicaa stepped forward to reply. "The Valley of the Wind reciprocates your wishes. I am Nausicaa, Princess and Protector of the Valley of the Wind."

"My lady," the speaker began again, only to pause when Lady I'tenya's hand reached out to his shoulder. She moved fluidly in front of her entourage, her eyes welcoming and her lips smiling.

Her voice was just as smooth and appealing as her movements. "Lord Reytin, honestly, there is no need for such overrated formalities. We have not come to argue politics or to disrupt the serene nature of your quaint Valley."

"Lady Regent, if we are to pass over the pleasantries, then let me speak plain. What is the reason that were are blessed with your presence, for we are most curious. Our Valley is of little tactical advantage to its neighbors, nor does it have rank of any importance in production."

I'tenya smiled again, this time it sent a small shiver done Nausicaa's spine as it was as sly as it was beautiful.

"Ah, but my dear, you underestimate yourself completely, for I find myself at your completely at your disposal because of what I have come here to request."

Nausicaa froze for a moment; she was not going to take long to get to the point.

"I will hear your request."

"I have come here to request your presence and that of one your vassals in our shining city of Ishtel. I see that since you have brought him to this rendezvous that you are aware of his recent travels through my kingdom. What stories you must have heard. Now, I am ashamed to admit that some of the worst he could tell I find I cannot deny, Princess."

"And how is this I might add."

I'tenya chuckled. "With no ill-will I say this Princess Nausicaa, but your kingdom is small and because of its size you must find it quite an easy task to keep track of those that you protect and serve. Ishtel, I'm afraid is quite a different matter and in its size I often find that orders become lax and things slip through the cracks, and I try to right what I can, when I can and when I find it. But, this young man, in his short time in our wondrous city managed to create quite a stir and set into motion a few things that we would like resolved, as quickly as possible."

Nausicaa stared at the Regent for a moment, taking in the sly words. "Why do you request our presence?"

"I would not dream of forcibly taking away the citizen of another kingdom and given what I'm sure this rogue has told you, truth or not, I would not imagine you being willing to allow him into our land unescorted, so I thought I would make the offer rather than wade through all that diplomatic rigmarole."

Nausicaa took a few moments to consider, she could feel the eyes of those around her, but she felt that it might be better to play a bit dumb at the moment.

"The people of the Valley of the Wind must express their apologies at what ever this young man has done to insult you and your people and whatever he might have done to cause you strife. Though I must ask if we cannot allow him to return to the city what that would entail."

It was for a brief moment, but Nausicaa caught it, a slight tightening of the jaw in her rivals beautiful face; she was backed into a corner now and must show a little of her true colors. "Princess Nausicaa, I invite you and any you wish to accompany you on this little … mission, shall we say? Though I realize I have been vague, and he himself might not fully grasp the magnitude of his actions in my city, but I must implore you that our need is quite dire. I have said that we do not wish to use force in this matter, but I have not said that it is not an option."

**A/N: Well, now everyone's kind of backed up in a corner... what ever will happen, when will I'tenya show her true colors, when will Nausicaa just get a chance to slap her and save the world...more to come dear readers, thank you for your patience while I worked through a little writers block and a definite lack of free time!**


	14. Hide and Seek

**A/N: Thank you for your patience my wonderful readers!! Short chapter now, more to come, I'm just too tired tonight to write anymore.**

Nausicaa paced in her room, it had been hours since they had excused their selves from Lady I'tenya's presence and it felt as if she had done nothing but pace. Asbel, Lord Yupa and Mito watched her as she made her round.

"Asbel, we need you to tell us what you did!"

Both of them were exhausted and had been arguing this point much longer than either had wanted too.

"I don't know. I went to the city, trying to get more information on the change and the insects. I was there; she found me and then separated Lord Yupa and me. She toted me around the city for awhile and eventually turned into a harpy, turned on me and I barely made it out alive. Just remember this is all an act, she is evil! All I know is that there is something in that city, in the center that is important to discovering what happened in the Seven Days of Fire, but I never got there."

Nausicaa collapsed in her window seat. "I don't doubt that you're telling me the truth, really. And I don't doubt that we have not seen I'tenya's true intentions or character. What little I have seen and heard does make me worry about what she could do if she doesn't get her way. So I think, what's best for the Valley is for us to go."

Asbel shuddered where he sat. "Yes… I suppose you're right." There was no emotion to his voice now. "But what about what's best for us? Do you honestly think she'll actually let you keep an eye on me once we get there? Most likely she'll do what she did to Yupa and throw you in the prison."

"No," Lord Yupa's voice was smooth and calm. "She wouldn't risk doing that. Even though she rules that city with an iron fist she's smart. If she did something like that or put the Princess at risk word would get out. The Valley might not be a threat on its own, but we now have powerful allies in the Tolmeikians and she wouldn't risk open confrontation."

"Why do you say that?" Mito added in his gruff baritone.

"Didn't you notice the lack of hoorah and hoopla that accompanied her visit?"

"Yupa's right," Nausicaa add. "If she wanted a lot people to know she was here, she could have made it known. There's something going on that she wants to keep quiet."

The room went quiet again and to Nausicaa's surprise it was Asbel who next broke the silence, though he continued to stare at the ground. "What are we to do?"

Lord Yupa rose and walked over to the young man, placed a hand on his slumped shoulders. "You and Nausicaa will accompany the Lady I'tenya to Ishtel. However you won't be alone, Mito and I will strike out for Ishtel immediately and be in the city when you arrive. Once there we will find our friends in the city again and be ready for whatever comes."

"But Lord Yupa, how will you be there when we arrive in the city? The flight would only take two days at the most and over land it would be at least a week."

"Well my dear," Lord Yupa said with a grin stretching his bushy moustache, "this is where we get to have a little fun at Lady I'tenya's expense. Mito and I will slip away in the early morning; they do not have enough men on the ground to be watching every nook and cranny of the Valley."

"But," Asbel interrupted, "they'll notice you're gone eventually. She not dumb."

"Well, we're not going to disappear. Nausicaa will announce within a few hours that we left to find something."

"Find what?" Nausicaa was more than a little confused.

"Why their very dear and very valuable escaped future hostage, Asbel." Asbel gave a start as if to get to his feet; Lord Yupa shoved him back into his seat. "Nausicaa will run, and I mean that Nausicaa to their ship in the morning and tell them that he disappeared in the night. You must beg them to forgive you for your stupidity, you must play the part of the helpless and slightly flighty Princess; they do not want to believe that you are as strong as they have heard, so they will believe it. Most importantly you must get them to help. You will scower the Valley for two days before you find him and then will immediately demand to leave at once, so that there is no risk for the fool to give them the slip again. With any luck, they will be gone before any one takes notice that we have not returned when the search is called off."

Mito was grinning from ear to ear.

"But, how do we make sure that they don't find him before we want them too?" Nausicaa asked, trying to wrap her head around it all.

"Well, I thought that would have been obvious. There are plenty of nooks and crannies in the castle I believe."

Nausicaa's eyes brightened, "My lab?" Lord Yupa nodded.

"Lord Yupa," Mito broke in. "Not to undermine your plan sir, but that still only gives us a few days worth of a head start; it's not enough to get there in time."

"Ah, that's where you come in Mito. I need your men to do a little creative engineering while everyone's heads are turned the other way. What a shame that the beautiful Ishtelian ship will have such bad mechanical trouble on its trip home. Now everyone, we need to move quickly if this is to work and that starts with you Asbel. You need to leave… now. Perhaps even make a bit of a scene so that the servants can back up the story."

Asbel did not look pleased with the plan. "Now?"

Lord Yupa smiled. "Perhaps you would like us to close our eyes and count to ten?"


	15. Legends

**A/N: Thank you for waiting for these chapters!!! Here's another one. Warning: a little strong language near the end. Enjoy!**

To Nausicaa's complete surprise the plan worked, in fact it almost worked too well. In the dead of the night after their meeting Asbel and she had play-acted a rather spectacular scene in the hallway complete with shouting, a few slammed doors and very well aimed chamber pot. After that Yupa had spirited him away to Nausicaa's secret lab and set him up with some food and very thick book. The following morning was another moment of acting glory as Nausicaa fumed and even cursed a little to I'tenya and her staff about the rogue's disappearance. They seemed hesitant at first but quickly agreed to help; Nausciaa knew they were hoping to catch them in the lie they suspected.

However, that was to no avail and a few days later, after a spectacular discovery involving a few highly observant servants, they were in the air on I'tenya's. Nausicaa was seated in the foreword compartment with the rest of I'tenya's heads of state and Asbel was being kept in his own cell near the back of the ship.

Nausicaa was occupying herself with a small book she had brought from home while the Ishtelian Lords murmured amongst their selves, ignoring her as she kept a watchful eye on them. It was not long until I'tenya joined them in the compartment and took her seat next to Nausicaa.

"Princess," she began. "I just want to reiterate my thanks in tracking down our, shall we say, troublesome guest. It was not my intention to transport him this way…"

"Do not apologize my Lady Regent; he has proven just how trustworthy he can be recently and I find it only fitting. I do not wish to have any more embarrassing episodes as I'm sure we've already set you behind immensely."

The Lady Regent smiled and reclined back in her seat and began to twirl a strand of her hair, currently in a low ponytail at the base of her head, around her fingers. This was apparently the best the Lady could do at feigning a moment of vague interest.

"I must say, I look forward to this visit of yours to our city. The kingdoms do not often have much exchange during peace time and your visit to our city will be seen as quite a token of good will, especially a visit by someone as famous as you have become."

"Famous? Me? What have I done to merit any notorious rumors?"

At this point one of I'tenya's Lords, Reytin if she remembered correctly, spoke up. "Why my dear, you and your abilities have traveled quickly across our lands. It is a rumor bordering on legend that you defeat a swarm of Insects from the Toxic Jungle and staved off an attack from Tolmeikia almost single handedly. In fact I believe that in some areas of Ishtel you are giving Regent I'tenya a run for her money when it comes to legends and prophecies."

Nausicaa tried her best not to let her face become to readable as she took all this in.

"My Lord, you flatter me greatly. My people did most of the work at repelling the Tolmeikian force while I was distracted with Peijite. And as for the Insects, well, anyone who has lived so close to the Jungle learns a few tricks, surely nothing worthy of legends and prophecies."

"Ah well perhaps not every kingdom can have legends living among them." Lord Reytin clasped his hands over his excessive mid-section. "We must count ourselves lucky to be living in such an age."

"My Lord, pardon my ignorance but I really do not know what you are talking about." Nausicaa spared a side glance; I'tenya was still twisting a tendril around her fingers with an almost unperceivable smile at the corners of her mouth.

"Ah, my dear, of course; we cannot be as vain as to think our truths have spread as quickly as rumors do. We believe that the Lady Regent is one mentioned in prophecy hundreds of years ago; a little legend about a savior who would come to us in our time of need clothed in blue in a field of gold."

Nausicaa felt a nerve around her eyes twitch slightly. "Please do go on, this is most fascinating."

"Well, we thought, after the royal family had been tragically lost to us that there was to be no hope. Truly that was such a horrific day, discovering the Queen, her consort and their young son had been attacked by those ruthless beasts of the jungle. We thought that the entire traveling party had been killed, but as the sun began to set and the search parties turned towards home on of the scouts saw something approaching. It was the Lady I'tenya, the sun glowing golden behind her drenched in the blood of Ohmu, turning her garments a pure blue. We all took this for a sign and though the lady refused the position, installed her soon after as the Lady Regent of Ishtel, in the hopes that she would continue to fulfill her destiny."

I'tenya stood at the completion of the tale. "They do me too much credit."

Lord Reytin and the others put their hands to their chests and gave her small seated bows and she reciprocated with a small curtsy.

"You must feel a great sense of duty to your country if this is to be true Lady." Nausicaa said, not willing to let the conversation die; Lord Reytin was more forthcoming with information than she had hoped.

"Myths and legends are often just that; however, if it gives my people comfort I must play along. My first duty is to the safety of my people and that is what I must strive to fight for now."

"And did Asbel do something to jeopardize this while he was in your city?"

"Perhaps, it seems that he had managed to open the proverbial jar with his visit and we merely wish to give him the opportunity to set things straight. There are many questions you must have my dear Princess and many of those questions are best left for our arrival in the city. Now if you'll excuse me I feel obligated to check on the well being of all of my guests. I'm sure Lord Reytin would love to fill your head with more of our legends, it seems to be a specialty of his." Without another moments hesitation she was out the door.

Nausicaa watched her go, trying to leave her mind blank for the moment before she turned back to the hearty storyteller across from her who eyed her speculatively.

"My lord, do feel a soft spot for stories and legends, perhaps you will indulge me. I do not think I know many Ishtellian legends."

The man's red face relaxed into a broad smile. "Well of course my dear…"

The Lady Regent I'tenya walked down the short hallway to the back of her ship and punched a code into a hidden bracket in the wall and a door at her side released and opened. She stepped in, letting one long leg signal that the rest of her was to follow. She leaned casually against the frame of the door and smiled.

From the farthest corner of his small room Asbel shrank against the wall.

"What do you want?" He growled.

I'tenya gave a chuckle and it sent a shiver down his spine. "I thought that was all obvious you. You left much undone in the wake of your departure, I am simply giving you the chance to finish what you started."

"I vowed to you even as you were breaking my ribs that I would not help you force your false version of the prophecy. I will sooner die than help you do your twisted version of truth; it is as true now as it was in the tower."

"Tsk, tsk. Such strong words and as for all that, I had hoped it would all be water under the bridge now. We both want what is best for this desolate land and all I ask is for your help." She took a step towards him and he instinctively backed further against the wall to where he was almost standing on his cot, poised to pounce on an attack. She stopped and cocked her head to the side in mock innocence. "You are like a frightened little pet bird in a cage my dear, but that will soon change as soon as you remember your mistress. You will remember and help me."

He spat onto the floor near her feet.

"I would rather die and suffer any of your tortures for an eternity than help you with your plans you insane, malicious, evil bitch!"

She was across the small room before he could react; with one hand she pinned him against the wall her cool grip around his throat, while the other hand braced against his chest. He felt blood coming from his cheek where one razor sharp fingernail dug into the flesh.

"You will remember," she hissed, her eyes deranged. "We are meant to fulfill the prophecy and rid the world of its horrors together; through fire the world will rise again."

The arm against his chest loosened and now her free hand was gently caressing his chest, while the hand around his throat continued its vice like grip.

"You will remember," she cooed in his ear. "We are meant to create the world again … my love."

She kissed him tenderly on the lips before releasing him and walking away. Before leaving the door she tossed back a look of girlish glee and innocence to which Asbel returned with a stare of ice until he heard the lock on the door being latched. He spat the unwelcome kiss on to the floor before falling back on his cot, shaking with past memories.

"Crazy bitch," he muttered in the dark as he willed himself to sleep.


	16. A Stab in the Back

Nausicaa walked down the short hallway as quietly as she could, pausing only for a moment in front of Asbels "quarters". She knew she could not risk trying to talk to him; they had convinced most of the people on board that she thought little of him to assuage any thoughts of conspiracy. She traced her finger tips along the metal door.

"Asbel, stay strong," she thought, but could think of no more to say right now.

A small knock answered her; she smiled and continued on her path. It had not been too hard to get a fairly lengthy tour from some of the crew members as long as she didn't ask too many questions or try to go into too many places. She had already caught a few members of the crew making quiet comments about how the stories of her self must have been heavily indulged and that she definitely did not seem like anything resembling a threat.

She was able to, quite easily as well; find her first spot of sabotage. There was a small shaft leading to small electrical panel just past Asbel's hold. A ship crewman, a stout older man who referred to the ship as his "little pretty girl", had told her offhandedly that he was quite glad that the panel only controlled a few things, like some basic lights and air circulation, because if something happened they'd have to grease up one of the privates to reach it. Nausicaa had seen that she could easily slip down the small ladder that led right to the circuit board. It had been perfect; Lord Yupa and Mito had told her not to mess with anything too large or she be suspected first and after all they just need to slow things down so that they could get a head start and small electrical problem was just the thing.

Nausicaa glanced around and slipped down the shaft. The small circuit board only held about two dozen switches and wires and she quickly found what she needed, a few wires that screwed into the board, two for lights (one for the entire crewmen's galley, for all overhead lights in the hallways) and two for air circulation in the main quarters and the engine room. Nausicaa unscrewed the wires to the last notch, leaving them dangling precariously. To her joy when she traced the wires a little further she found they were all tied together a few inches down and seeing as they were stacked on top of the other hopefully gravity would make each go a slightly different time.

Everything worked perfectly; Nausicaa made sure to be found by the nearest guard and assuring him that she had gotten turned around was led back to her room for the night. He must have been a little suspicious for he was there when the ship bucked slightly from turbulence and she went to the door to discover what was wrong. She had tried on the man's feet when she stepped out of her quarters and into the pitch black hall way.

Within a few more hours they had landed in the desert so the crewmen could assess the damage, which had worked better than she had hoped for apparently Ishtelians are quite careless when it comes to heat and dark. Two crewmen had tripped and done some damage to a few control panels when the lights had gone out, trapping two of the Lords and one of the senior officers in their rooms. And by the time they were out of their rooms it was apparent that there was something wrong with the temperature and since only one low ranking apprentice had been left in charge of the engine room while the other two engineers had seen to the door problem, minor damage had been done in the engine room, though more because the frightened young apprentice had tried to fix too many problems on his own.

They were grounded for most of the day while these problems were taken care of. Nausicaa couldn't help but feel sorry for that apprentice crewman when she heard just about everyone lay into him for slowly them down, especially since it meant that the engines couldn't run at full capacity and it would take them an extra day to get to Ishtel. At hearing this I'tenya had risen from her canopied seat outside and asked to speak to the young man herself inside. Nausicaa, having been walking around the ship trying to look a little dim, was positioned near enough to a portside window that she could, just barely, hear I'tenya's words.

"Do you realize what is at stake to slimy little grease weasel?" She yelled with a voice like hot iron and suddenly cooled to say. "No, I don't suppose you do. You are a simple one, probably too amazed at being in the presence of a legend. Am I right my dear?"

Nausicaa stood on her tiptoes and risked a peak into the room. The young man, his hair now dripping with beads of sweat, not caused by the heat paused for a moment and looking over I'tenya's shoulder caught a glimpse of Nausicaa through the window and paused a moment to long. Nausicaa ducked down as I'tenya slap resonated across his face.

"Answer me filth!"

"Yes, you're majesty, you are correct."

"See to it that there are no more problems or I will have to do what I should do with all garbage."

Nausicaa, seeing shadows move around the ship, started walking again and ran into Lord Reytin, who, no doubt, was in charge of keeping an eye on her.

"I thought I heard raised voices," Nausicaa said sweetly. "I was concerned."

"Oh, I'm sure it is nothing to be concerned about. We are all just a little high strung, as you see the actions of your little friend have left us on a bit of a deadline."

"Oh, dear, that is a bit of a bother."

"It is my dear, but no worries," he said with a wink. "The Lady I'tenya has everything under control. Shall we find you something to drink?"

Nausicaa sat in her small bunk and counted days; Yupa and Mito had left two days before them and they had left the day after and spent one day on the ground, four days. They were in the air on the fifth day and now she was powerless to stall anymore. I'tenya in small fit had ordered a guard at ever door and doubled the length of shifts and the ship wasn't large enough to enable crawl spaces to anywhere useful. Asbel had tried to cause a ruckus a few hours before, but had been subdued, to Nausicaa's surprise by I'tenya herself entering the holding cell and leaving not long after to quiet in the room. Nausicaa shuddered to think of what she might have done in her anger.

They were due to land in a few hours and she hadn't given the two men enough time, she felt like crying but controlled herself and wouldn't let the tears come. They were resourceful men, perhaps they weren't to far behind, but she shook to think ahead. That was the problem Lord Yupa had not told her what to do once she got to the city.

She was deep in thought when she felt the slight change of pressure in the cabin. The ship was landing. She glanced out the small window in her room, it was nearly dark and there were no signs of the city. Surely, she thought, the city would show some light against the night sky.

She felt the ship lurch slightly upon landing and felt a small rock drop in her stomach when Lady I'tenya opened her door, an icy smile across her face.

"My dear, please accompany us for a moment." She held out a hand.

"Oh, Lady, please do not delay your self on my account any further. I know we must get to the city quickly."

"Oh, my dear, but you do not understand this is of the utmost importance. I believe we will understand each other better in a few moments."

Nausicaa rose, taking her jacket and mask from near the door as she went. She was led outside the ship with the rest of the Lords and many of the guards and crewmen. She met eyes with the apprentice engineer, still looking pale and not a little bit scared. Nausicaa looked ahead; they had apparently set down in an abandoned village of some kind, though it was barely recognizable as that. Most of what had been buildings were simply small walls and piles of rubble, but it was surprising no signs of fungi of the Toxic Jungle. Nausicaa heard the slightly jingle of metal and turned around. Asbel was standing not far behind her, hands and feet in chains. His face looked haggard as he glanced up at her.

"What is this, my Lady?" Nausicaa asked.

Without looking at her, though Nausicaa looked straight at her, I'tenya spoke. "This used to be quite a nice little village, prosperous even in the dessert. But all good things must come to an end and for this little village its end came soon enough. Now it is the home of nothing save the garbage of the world, things are left here to be forgotten and rot."

Nausicaa looked around more carefully and surely enough she could see garbage and other sorts of waste mixed in with the rubbish of the decaying village and in the dim light she though she saw something move.

"But not everything out here is dead to begin with. Even the things that live of the waste can have their use." At this I'tenya glanced down at Nausicaa grinning. "Come out, I know you're there."

A rustle came from all around her and a dozen odd figures stepped out of the shadow. From the group torn and ragged figures three step close to the Lady Regent and her entourage.

"My lady calls?" Answered a voice as ragged as its appearance, wrapped in rags face covered in salvaged bits of old masks.

"I have brought you a problem to deal with scavenger." The man-creature straightened up a bit and gave raspy laugh and with a movement faster than Nausicaa could have imagined had her by the arm and in a swift swirl of movement her back was against him, she was facing I'tenya and could feel something cold and sharp against her throat. Her eyes darted around to those behind her. Asbel had cried out and was being restrained by 5 guards having just wrestled him to the ground. None of I'tenya's lords would look straight at her, nor would any of the crew save the young man at the end who caught her glance and made a small movement toward her.

I'tenya turned on him with an in-human speed as well and had him by the neck as if he were a misbehaving pet and flung him to the ground next to her.

"That is garbage as well, do with it as you see fit," she sneered as one of the two men behind Nausicaa's captured hauled the man to his feet and walked away with him and threw him into a small gathering of his fellows, who muffled the sounds of his yells in a way Nausicaa did not want to see. "But, this pretty young thing, I'm afraid I must insist in her immediate disposal."

"Oh, that's too bad, it's so nice a thing, I thought we might get to keep it, but we do what the lady commands." He tossed her back to his remaining man at arms, who quickly had her back in the same position with something larger and sharper at her throat. This man smelled worse than his partner and his grimy bandage wrapped hand covered her mouth and nose filling her breaths with the awful stench.

Asbel watched in fear from the ground, with six men holding his feet and arms at bay and gagged his mouth but tilted his head forward to see. The scavenger in front had tossed Nausicaa to the man in back, who too held a long blade to Nausicaa's throat as his boss exchanged a small bag of what was probably money with I'tenya.

She held out the small bag from the scavenger, "Tut, tut. I expect result before I pay, you know better than that." And in one motion the scavenger snapped his fingers, the man with Nausicaa twisted with a flourish and she dropped like a stone to the ground and I'tenya tossed the bag to the front man.

"_Asbel._" He thought he heard for just a moment.

Time seemed to freeze as Asbel saw that twisting motion, it couldn't be real he told himself. But the executioner turned back wiping red streaks across his rags, wiping his knife off before sheathing it.

I'tenya let out a crude laugh as she bent next to Nausicaa's limp body and smiled. She walked back towards the ship, her head held high, and stopped to lean down to Asbel, still in the sand.

"Now my pet, it seems I have taken care of our pretty, little problem. Perhaps now we can get back to normal my love." She let a finger caress his cheek before rising, kicking sand squarely into his face and walking back into her ship laughter peeling like a giddy little girl.


	17. Alone

**A/N: Hello Readers! I'm so sorry to have left such a cliff hanger. Here is a short chapter to tide you over until I can get more written! Thank you for all the hits and comments since I've been gone!**

Asbel lay slumped against the wall in his small cell. They had marched him back there afterwards and he had fallen to his knees as the door slammed behind him. He didn't know how long he had sat there. No noise escaped his lips to betray him to anyone who might be listening, but cold, bitter tears streamed constantly down his face and he breathed in short gasping breaths.

_He had betrayed his people, his mother, his sister, his ancestors. He had betrayed the people of the Valley. He had betrayed Mito and Lord Yupa. _

_He had betrayed her._

Time slipped away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The scavenger party watched the ships moved out into the distance until they turned with their new prizes to head inside. A couple of the men had the abandoned solider, now bound and gagged, by the arms.

"Too bad we can't keeps it," said the grimy scavenger as he threw the limp body on to the ground inside a dim and patched up, but sturdy house. "It's such a pretty little trinket."

"Orsa," said his equal grimy companion stopping in his tracks and turning on his compatriot, catching the man's eye. "Shut up! That voice is so annoying."

The two scavengers burst out laughing as they began removing their outside gear.

"Oh come on!" the first man laughed. "That was one of my best voices yet! That old hag was completely fooled. Just leave out a few words and in a couple r's or s's where those city idiots will believe anything! Even Mehna would have believed it was coming from some scavenger troll."

"Orsa, I've always believed you were a troll," said a woman's voice behind them. "Now did you do what she asked?"

"Yes, sister. But, we got an extra we weren't planning on," Orsa said jerking his head back toward the frightened solider. "What should we do about him?"

Mehna, walked up to the man and fixed him with a cold stare. "You have been abandoned my friend for nothing more than a moment of compassion. You have been left out here die. None of your friends will try to rescue you; if they don't want to end up the same way they will have already started to pretend that you never existed." She paused for a moment and watched the gamut of expression run across the young mans eyes. "We know this because we have been given the same fate. You will be given time to make your decision, but know that we do not suffer traitors in our midst. If we give you our confidence and you betray us your punishment will severe." She let her words hang in the air before turning to the other men and commanding where he should be taken.

She turned to her brother and the bundle he had brought in; she knelt down next to it and turned the girl over so she could see her face.

"So this is what all the fuss is about? It's hardly more than a child." Mehna paused and frowned. "Are you sure you didn't kill her Orsa?"

At that the girls eyes began to flutter and in another second her eyes snapped wide open and she sat straight up, but she wavered. Mehna caught her around the arms, steadying her.

"It's okay kid, we've got you. You're okay."

Nausicaa felt around her throat, there was something sticky and warm on it.

Orsa spoke up as he saw her doing this. "Don't worry it's not yours." He knelt down, level to her. "Now you're going to be groggy for a while. That was powerful stuff we had to use on you to make sure you passed out quickly enough."

"Why didn't you kill me?"

Mehna replied to this, "We know who you are Princess. We got a message from that evil bitch a day or so ago and put the pieces together. You see, we are allies of Lord Yupa and Asbel."

"You were the ones who helped them on their last journey?"

Mehna nodded.

"Lord Yupa, is he here?"

"Not yet."

"And Asbel?"

"If we had tried to save him right now, it would have given us away."

"But, he thinks I'm dead."

This time it was Orsa who spoke. "Asbel is a strong man, and for now it is best that the world thinks your dead."

Nausicaa couldn't help it, she tried to reach out to him in her mind. But all she touched was emptiness; he was too far away. She couldn't let him know that she was alright. She sat in the corner of this ramshackle hut surrounded by people who had just saved her life by taking it and she felt so alone.

**A/N: Asbel continues to get the short end of the stick . . . Why am I doing this to my favorite character? Anyways coming up - getting to Ishtel, a few more answers and a few more questions and (what alot of people apparently want) I'tenya acting even more crazy!**


	18. Choices

"Come on girl," Mehna said, lifting her up by the arms. "That horseclaw blood is going to reek soon; we should get you a change of clothing."

Nausicaa nodded in consent and followed Mehna and the rest of the group. Orsa lifted up a giant ceramic door in the floor and they went down a stair case into a large underground set of rooms. Nausicaa wrinkled her nose at the smell. The man nearest her noticed her reaction.

"It's chiko oil," he said with a chuckle and a wink. "Nasty smelling, but it burns slowly. You'll get used to it."

Orsa cut in, "Yeah and it does a good job of covering up the smell of your feet Ihtan!" Giving his comrade a firm slap on the back.

Nausicaa allowed herself a smile at their jovial ribaldry.

The underground room was much large than she expected, with many people coming and going through other passageways.

"You live underground?" Nausicaa ventured the question to Mehna.

"It keeps the Ishtelian army from knowing our real numbers and is an extra fortification against any spores that get caught on the wind."

"How many people are here?"

"Oh… a couple hundred at the moment. We'll take in just about anyone. Most of us once lived, happily in the shiny city. Some of us were abandoned like that solider, forever lost to those who knew us. Some of us, like my brother and I, came to realize what the city and regent truly were and left it on our own feel will. Most likely, we may never be able to return again. Everyone here knows what you are going through; in our lighter moments we call this the city of the dead."

They stopped in front of a curtained doorway. Mehna motioned her inside.

"You may rest in here. I'll have someone bring you a change of clothes. If you are hungry you may join us in the main room for dinner whenever you'd like."

Mehna left Nausicaa to her thoughts with no more words. The rooms was no more than an oil lamp hanging from the ceiling and a collection of blankets on the floor, but to Nausicaa it was more inviting than all the luxuries on the Ishtelian ship. It was not long before a young girl slipped in with a bundle of clothes, set them at Nausicaa's feet and left as quick and quietly as she had came. Nausicaa traded her stained and dirty clothes for the substitutes, a simple tunic, a piece of fabric to fasten as a belt and a new pair of leggings. She sat down on her pile of blankets and let her mind wander as she watched the shadows from the oil lamp dance around the room.

She lost her self in those shadows until her stomach began to pain and bite at her ribs. A voice in the back of her head knew that starving herself would do no good, so she begrudgingly left her bare sanctuary.

There were much fewer people in the common space than had been when she first arrived; only a few scattered here there, no one in a group larger than three. She saw a stack of bowls and crude eating utensils in a pile by the large cook pot that sat in the center of the room. She helped herself to the thick stew that sat in it.

"You're looking heavy," said a voice from behind her. The man from earlier, Orsa, sat down next to her. He was a large man; taller and bigger than most men she had seen. At first glance he appeared to be bald, but in fact his head was covered in a short cut, white blond hair. His face was weather beaten and scared; his eyes were heavy and hard, and yet there was something in his manner which put her at ease.

"What do you mean?"

"The look in your eyes; we see it a lot out here, especially in anyone fresh from the city. We call it the heaviness and it's the look you get when you realize your loss and the weight on your shoulders."

"Well, there is definitely have the weight," Nausicaa said with a sigh. "But, I don't have the loss… at least not yet."

They sat in silence a bit longer until Nausicaa finished her meal and excused her self to rest. As she lay down and covered her self with one of the patched up blankets she closed her eyes and tried to reach out once more.

_Asbel, wait. _She thought while the darkness enveloped her mind._ I won't loose you._

Asbel woke with start as the door to his slid open with a sharp clang. His body tensed as his eyes focused, preparing himself for the multitude of ways I'tenya could choose to great him with. It wasn't I'tenya who walked through the door though. Instead the portly visage of Lord Reytin greeted him. The door slammed shut behind him and the Lord crossed the small distance between him, leaned in close and took Asbel's chin in his hands, examining the hard lined face. A bruise, thick and purple, crossed the jaw line and dried blood still clung to the split lip.

"Well," Lord Reytin said, dropping his hand away and moving back across the cell. "It is definitely not the worst I've seen her do, and especially not to you."

Asbel gave no response, just a level gaze.

"I am here, not on her request, rather I would like to think that I am here on your behalf. I must beg you to be reasonable. We will be landing in the city within hours and she is going to expect a certain amount of cooperation. Give her what she wants and we can all avoid unnecessary scenes like those of earlier today. What lies behind those walls will benefit all of mankind, you must see that. She has been chosen to fulfill this destiny and she has chosen you to accompany her. You cannot deny this anymore. Go into that room, learn the secrets it has to offer and help begin the new world. Do what she asks and you will live to see a new day and many more after that.

We all wish to see what the inner ring will offer. We hope to see the answers it has for why our world has become like this; I truly believe that the answers to our problems lie there, just beyond our reach."

They sat in silence for awhile.

"And," Asbel croaked, "If I don't help her? What do I have to fear any more? Death? I have already faced the fear of death at her hands already and she has taken everything from me now. What more could she do that I would not welcome gladly."

Reytin looked surprisingly sad at this thought. "Ah, you are young my boy. You still see death as the only answer. I do not think the lady will try to kill you again. No, I don't think she would allow you to die and living can be a worse punishment than death that is one of life's bitter truths."

"She will kill me, or I will kill her. That is the only truth in this matter."

"I see," Reytin said with a sigh. "Then there is nothing more that I can say or do. I have tried to spare you what you will now bring upon yourself."

**A/N: So I've grown rather attached to this little story and have ever intention of finishing it, however, I do feel that in order to do it justice I need to do a little editing, etc. so that the end will wrap up the way I want to.**

**So here's the plan folks. I'm going to take the next week or two to edit and update the already published chapters and finish the story (yes I've been publishing as I've been writing). I will then publish all the updated chapters 1-18 with the additional remaining chapters. I promise that the changes to chapters 1-18 will have to do, mainly, with spelling and grammar (finding all those pesky words I've left out, a classic move in my writing, I apologize) with minimal changes to plot (if any, I like the plot I've created and am sticking to it). Please feel free to send me a message with suggestions (a part you loved, a part you'd like to see expanded or something that was just too confusing because it was missing too many words;) ).**

**Thank you to everyone who's been interested in this story!  
**


	19. Restart?

**Hello there** – it's been a long time hasn't it? I hang my head in shame at that, but I swear I have a good reason. I kind of went and had a baby last year, so my last two years have been a little crazy. I really loved this story I wrote (and never finished), in fact I love it so much that I've considered tweaking it away from "fanfiction" and into "real fiction" when I'm done.

I can't promise regularity or speed in completion of the story, but if there's anyone out there who'd still like to see where this ends (luckily I had it mapped out in my head) I'd like to hear from you! If I can get 10 or more of my old subscribers (or new readers) interested (ie commenting) that they still want more of the story I'll start writing whenever I can find a free moment. Again, I don't know how long it'll take, but I'd love to get this completed as much as you (hopefully) want to read it!

Thanks –

Moll (ASolidSecond) +1


End file.
